When a Man Loves a Woman
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: As with the forbidden fruit, one bite, and everything collapses. L discovers the secret Light and his parents have hidden from the world. Yaoi/hetero? Mpreg, half-genderbender! LxLight hermaphrodite/intersex!Light humor, drama, hurt/comfort, romance
1. Chapter 1

**_Edit: I just edited a few things date-wise and changed the author's note a bit._**

**Author's Note: Alrighty, LxLight on deviantart is holding a contest—Gender Bender. Either L or Light wakes up a girl. *giggles* you have no **_**idea**_ **how amazing this is! See, I've had this little plot bunny running around since two days ago, I think, and it's this: Light is a hermaphrodite. It seems highly logical and gives an actual explanation to Mpreg, finally. His parents didn't want him to be found out, and gave him testosterone since childhood, making sure to stunt his female growth.**

**Just saying, it can work the other way around, too; I have a female friend born as both, w/ her weenie chopped off and hormones taken. Doesn't help her boobs that she's a dancer…At least it doesn't hurt to do the splits! Oh, and she's lesbian, which I thought is quite interesting, when I came up w/ this DN idea…**

**Anyway, enjoy the morning Light's meds didn't work, reasons you'll see in the fic. I will almost definitely continue this idea, but only this chapter fits the theme for the contest completely.**

**Warning: Yaoi, hetero, uh…what is it, really? Whatever, reference to lemon. OOC Light and L, sadly. Oh, and this is highly illogical. With Light's condition, he wouldn't turn into a woman overnight, but over the course of a few months, probably. …Oh, and Mpreg!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. However, I believe I'm the first person to come up w/ a hermaphrodite ((which, btw, has the name "Aphrodite" in it O.o)) Light. ^-^ I also don't own the song "When a Man Loves a Woman," which was as random as it gets for this fic.**

**

* * *

**

When a Man Loves a Woman

L woke up to his lover lying comfortably on his chest. The night before, he had finally bedded Light Yagami, and was proud. They had been chained together for a month now and both had slowly been falling in love with the other. Well, at least that's what L thought. He wasn't so sure about Light.

Luckily, L knew that whatever Kira was to Light before, mind control or actually him, he had either let go or lost his memories. There was no Kira in Light currently and they could enjoy each other to their…fullest potential.

An ivory hand with long, elegant fingers lifted and started to pet brunet hair. A sigh escaped pale pink lips, tan arms wrapping more tightly around L's chest. Said pillow looked down to his lover's lips, which, though bruised from the previous night, also seemed pinker too.

In fact, Light's whole face was different, almost more feminine. Maybe it was just the lighting, early morning sun peaking through the closed curtains. Or maybe it was because the teen had finally denounced his dominant position, and became a full-on uke. L couldn't understand why it was so important to Light who topped, but he was more naturally suited for bottom anyway, what with his more girl-like build. It was only natural.

But the weirdness didn't stop there. After he noticed the differences in the sleeping boy's face, he looked over the honey locks to Light's back. The sheet covering them only went up to his lower back, modestly covering his ass. But his back…it was more graceful—if that was possible—and what could be seen of his rear was rounder, hips slightly larger. What was going on?

And that's when he felt it. Wait, not it—them. Two lumps pressed against his stomach, where Light's chest was.

"YAAARG!" he screamed, pushing Light off his chest and scrambling to the opposite side of the bed, his back hitting the backboard.

The yell and movement had caused Light, or whoever he—she—it—was to wake up. The person's head lifted with a glare very much like the normal Light's to stare down L. "What the hell was that for? What, everything you said last night was a lie now? Or you don't even remember, do you?" he questioned, angry at L's reaction to waking up.

Wide-eyed, L just shook his head, at a loss for words. He stayed where he was, not understanding anything. Was this another of Kira's damn tricks or something else? Still glaring, Light sat up completely. If it was possible, L's eyes widened even more. This wasn't real; it was inconceivable!

Hanging from Light's chest were two nice, round breasts. They looked to be D-sized at least. Man, wouldn't a straight guy be in heaven right now? Sadly, that wasn't L's case. L's eyes scanned lower to see a slender stomach lead to the hips he had already noticed from the backside. Sheets were pooled around Light's lower half, so he couldn't tell if his…man parts were still there.

Brown eyes squinted slightly, trying to discern whatever his lover was staring at him for. His body did feel different, but he thought it was just sore from the night before. He looked down finally, only to scream much like the one that had woke him up.

"What the hell?! Oh, God, no! No, no, no! This can_not_ be happening!" he screeched. At least his voice had stayed quite similar, still deeper. His—her?—hands reached up to take hold of the breasts, trying to see if they were real. His reaction was quite different from what L was expecting. He thought there would be more screaming and thinking it was impossible. Instead, he wondered if this hadn't happened before or Light had been expecting it—not wanting it, but expecting it all the same.

Light jumped from the bed, forgoing anything to cover up. L sighed in relief when he saw the dick also connected to the body. But then he tilted his head in confusion…well, more confusion than before.

A screech was heard from the bathroom that Light had run into (okay, that sounded like a girl, but L had heard it come from the boy before, so it was still fine). L followed the other into the bathroom they shared. Inside was a frantic half-man-half-woman staring down at a pill case. Light had always taken a pill every night, his father making sure of it, even when confined. The detective never knew what they were for, but was getting a vague idea right now.

Light whipped around to face L, eyes once again glaring. "You!" he screamed. "You made me forget to take my pill last night!"

"I don't see how this has anything to do with me," L stated calmly. He was still mesmerized by the breasts. So…maybe he wasn't gay? Oh, maybe he just wanted his partner to have a penis, but the rest of the body was fine! He was over thinking instead of listening again.

A slap echoed around the spacious bathroom. "Very girly, Light-kun," L commented, a hand coming up to rub his red cheek.

"Of course it's girly, dammit!" Light responded. "Gah!" He threw his hands up in the air, and then slid down the wall to sit on the floor, head in his hands. L didn't know what to do, so he tried crouching next to the teen, a hand outstretched, about to pet his back, or hold his shoulder, or something. But Light looked up again, tears in his eyes. "You weren't supposed to know…" he said quietly.

L knew what to do then. He sat properly on the ground and reached forward to pull Light into his lap. The brunet let his lover hold him as he cried into his shoulder, breast pressed awkwardly against L's chest. The raven-haired rubbed circles in his back, trying to comfort him.

Finally, when Light had calmed down enough to form coherent sentences, he looked L in the eyes and stated, "I'm a hermaphrodite." Silence. "I was born both a male and a female, with the body parts of both. My dad wanted a boy, so they sewed up my vagina and pumped me with special hormones and testosterone, so I wouldn't become a girl. For some reason, they assumed that I would be straight, and therefore didn't think it necessary to get rid of my other female things…" He laughed nervously at that, pausing to let it all soak in for L.

"There's more, right?" L asked softly after a few minutes.

With a nod, Light continued, "When I was younger, my parents brought me to weekly therapy sessions and hormone injections at the hospital. Once I became old enough, all I needed was a daily pill. I'll probably never come off it either…" He sighed, seeming very tired all of a sudden. "If I don't take it, well, this happens." He gestured to his now-female body and then curled into L's chest again.

L petted Light's hair softly, his fingers combing it slightly. "When Light-kun says they thought he wouldn't be gay…" he began, prompting Light to explain.

With a small smile, Light said, "I still have all the parts needed for having a baby. And there are some defects inside that the doctors said they needn't worry about. Like the fact that…Shit! L, I can get pregnant through butt sex!" He started hyperventilating. "I don't want to be a mom, Ryuzaki!" He grabbed L's shoulders, nails digging into the skin.

"Calm down…shhh…" L tried comforting again, prying Light's hands off his shoulders and hugging him close. After a while, L tried, "The pills don't work as birth control, do they?"

"Of course they don't…" Light mumbled into the crook of L's neck. "I'm supposed to be a guy, remember? A straight son for my parents…" L held him closer, rocking back and forth slightly. A few more minutes passed before Light built up enough courage to ask, "Y-you'll still love me even though I'm a girl, right?"

L replied with a chuckle. "Light-kun is not a girl. He or she is Light-kun. And that's who I fell in love with." They smiled and looked into each other's eyes, leaning forward slightly to kiss. But before they could do so, L suddenly smirked. "Plus," he said, "this just solidifies it. I'm seme and you're uke."

Another slap rang through the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alrighty, here you go. It's official: I'm writing a continuation of this. The next chapter shall be them going to work with the task force. And later there will def be lemons w/ the half-and-half ((isn't that a type of drink or milk or something?)) Light. God, this is hilarious. And…there WILL be Mpreg in later chapters, just to warn you.**

**So, enjoy! And I hope I get a prize! I'm also going to submit a prize: I'll write a fanfic for a winner! _Edit: Didn't win. But the winner's getting a cool fanfic from me. Can't wait to write it!_**

**And like I said, the title is as weird as it gets. Random and interesting though. *wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ai ya, I haven't written a chapter this long in ages for any story! I think...Well, it just wouldn't stop; there was no good stopping point. The sad part? I wanted to have Matsuda and the rest of the Task Force in this. But it became too serious and had a lot of thinking from both L and Light, so I couldn't put the others in w/o it getting WAY too long. At least Watari makes his hilarious appearance.**

**Ah...bras provide the best comedy in the world. Whoever invented them I bet didn't know that this would be the result. A warning about that: This chapter practically REVOLVES around the bra. It provides comedy but also instigates a few hintings into Light's past...No, he didn't cross dress. If you want that, head over to another of my stories. But don't worry, there is a shitload of other stuff mixed in here, not just bras! There's panties too!! XP**

**Light and L will be overthinking every detail, as usual, and will have a few hilarious and a couple sweet moments, mixed in with a lot of serious stuff. I'm warning you now: though this is meant to be a comedy, there is a lot of drama and seriousness involved because of the subject and plotline. If you dislike too much heavy stuff, maybe this isn't the best story for you. I really hope you like it still, though...**

**((I have been listening to "Fake It" by Seether nonstop lately. So Light exclaims "Good God" at one point because that was stuck in my mind...^_- A little shoutout to the awesome song.))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. However, I do own the hermaphrodite!Light idea, as proven through extensive research on ...Yes, I'm serious.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

L held his hand to his face, not understanding why Light had just slapped him again. Facts were facts. So what if he was a little cheeky and cocky when he said them? Did this have something to do with the excess female hormones that weren't being stopped by the medication Light usually took?

While L was pondering this, Light had stood and was walking into their bedroom, ready to rummage through his closet for something not so…form fitting. He had to wait until that night to take his pill again and turn back into mostly male. Oh, how was he going to explain this to the investigation team? His father would understand immediately, and therefore scold him for one reason or another, but everyone else…

L saw Light pause outside his closet. "What's wrong, Light-kun?" he asked while walking to his lover. As he waited for an answer, he wrapped his arms around Light's now slimmer waste. He knew that he would probably be slapped again, or yelled at, or just shaken off, but Light just remained frozen.

Finally, he spoke. "My dad's gonna kill me…"

"I'll take the blame for everything, Light-kun. He has no reason to kill you. However…" he trailed off as the cold metal of the handcuff snapped back onto Light's wrist. "However, I don't know when or if you will become Kira again and therefore…"

"I'm not Kira," Light tried half-heartedly. L just smiled into his shoulder and wrapped his arms more securely around the tanned skin. One hand slid upwards, trailing along Light's side until it rested below one of his breasts. Once there, it lifted and grabbed hold of the boob.

_Slap_

Light whipped around to face the pervert, not believing that he was slightly aroused from the feeling. L was just the same as he was before. After all, it was just an experiment.

"What the hell was that for?!" Light screeched.

L shrugged and dragged himself to his dresser, where his normal clothes would be found. As he walked, he simply stated, "An experiment. I told you I loved Light-kun no matter what he is. However, that does not mean that I am still in lust with him. I fell in lust with a man and wanted to make sure that his boobies didn't contaminate the feeling."

"Boobies?" Light questioned, freaked slightly that L had used such a word. But then he became self-conscious. "Well?" he asked. "Do they?" He hugged himself, arms unintentionally pushing the large boobs up more so than before.

One look and L had to look away once more. "Definitely not," was all he answered before getting dressed, unlocking his cuff only to get his shirt on.

When he turned around again, Light was struggling into some slacks much like what he usually wore over his normal boxers. He wanted them to look right while still fashionable. If he wore them as low as he usually did, his now-wider hips would get in the way. But if he wore them too high, they would be too short. What a dilemma. L sighed and handed him an extra pair of jeans.

Light glanced at them in disgust before turning his head away and making an ugly face…but still took the pants all the same and slid them on. Oddly enough, they were quite comfortable.

L was watching the whole time and during that time, realized something: Light really needed a bra. Should he call Watari to bring one of Misa's down? Oh, no, even Misa wasn't as _greatly_ endowed. Actually, she seemed quite small for a man to be attracted to her. And L had never foreseen his chain mate would turn into a girl randomly, so he didn't think bras were a necessity.

Nevertheless, they did have extra rooms and clothes for the Task Force members. Perhaps, with all those extra clothes was at least one large bra? L nodded to himself, taking his thumb away from his lip and headed to the nightstand, where his cell phone sat.

He dialed Watari and didn't have to wait long for the older man to pick up. "Ryuzaki?" he asked, worried. Why hadn't L come to work yet? Had something happened? He and Light were acting a little weird last night…Oh, God, please don't let it be that…Well, maybe it was good for L to finally be with someone he seemed to care about, but he was a _suspect_ for Pete's sake.

"Um…" This was too awkward. "Could you have possibly bought…women's clothes when stocking the rooms?" Much too awkward, even for a man with no shame. The anxiousness in his voice didn't help the thoughts Watari was beginning to have. Did they want to, you know, have a little role-play or something? Did he _want_ to know? "Specifically…uh…er…bras? Size…" A few mumbled words were heard, Watari couldn't hear through the hand at the speaker.

L asked what size Light thought he wore. "How am I supposed to know? Misa's a B or C or something I think, and she's definitely smaller than me," insert smirk of epicness here, "so I'd say D or double-D…I think…" L smirked with him, for lack of other response, and gave his answer to Watari.

"Do I wish to know why, sir?" Watari finally asked.

Instead, L answered, "Could you also bring some pants and a shirt for a woman roughly five-eight and slightly muscular while also slim?" He thought a moment, and realized that with what's going to be going on in their bedroom from now on, they had better stock up. Just in case Light…_forgot_ to take his pill again. "Actually, by the end of the day, could there be a whole wardrobe full? We have an extra closet that is supposed to be for me, but I don't use it. Thank you, Watari." He hung up with a smile.

As soon as he turned around, he saw Light had used one of the extra blankets as a cloak/toga to cover up his top half, not wishing for any more sexual harassment at the moment. His eyes were calculating as well as hard, angry with L for something. Before L could question him, he asked, "Do you think I'm going to forget again? Do you think I _like_ waking up a woman?"

"Half woman," L interjected helpfully. This only earned another glare from Light.

"Do _you_ like having me as a woman?" he asked. These all seemed to be rhetorical questions; he didn't give L time to respond. "Because I sure liked being fully male. I liked not having to worry about breasts and pregnancy and periods and…Shit." He froze again, lost in thought. "I need to ask my dad if missing a day will trigger something, like a menstrual cycle or something. I know for sure—the doctor told us—that if I'm off the pill for a month, then I _will_ get a period." He glared at L again. "You _don't_ want to deal with me when it's that time of the month."

"I was of the opinion that Light-kun gets 'that time of the month' even when in male form," L said with a straight face. He thought back to the many fights the two of them had shared over their time knowing each other. Besides it being entertaining, it also made L wonder if Light wasn't really a woman, what with his constant mood swings. Well, now he knew.

Maybe it wasn't so bad that Light was a hermaphrodite then. A smile blossomed on L's face. No, he wouldn't mind it one bit. He had already realized that he loved Light unconditionally (Kira, however, wasn't taken into account when making this decision), and this condition fell under that category. And he figured out he was still turned on by Light, just as long as the penis stayed…wait…yeah, as long as he was still partially male. It was just the shock of Light _actually_ being partially female that was the only setback.

A hand waved in front of L's face before he realized Light was trying to get his attention. "Hey! Ryuzaki, you better not be daydreaming about me!" he demanded. L chuckled but sat down on the bed to think better. Light sat next to him, waiting for the clothes to arrive. "Ryuzaki?" he asked a few minutes later, breaking the tension-filled silence.

L looked at him again, wondering what was on the teen's mind. When he didn't answer, but his dark eyes were focused on Light's own caramel ones, the younger continued, "Thanks for accepting me." A sad smile graced his slightly fuller lips. "You know, for not being…what you thought…I mean, I think I really do love you, more than I've ever even _liked_ someone, so…yeah…" Rarely was Light Yagami at a loss for words. L always stole not just his breath, but also his words.

He sighed and leaned his head against L's shoulder. They both stared off into space, lost in their own thoughts. L's, for once, were not directed towards more…_nightly_ activities, but what Light was. His mind recalled everything he had ever learned about hermaphrodites, and the new information he had gotten from his lover, trying to piece it together. Of course, there was the illogical, but Kira was supernatural, or at least killed so.

Perhaps this was a side effect of killing as Kira. That Light would react quickly to not taking a medication he took every day while doing Kira's work, under the influence of whatever supernatural power that was used. Well, it sure did explain what the hell was going on. It _was_ physically impossible to go to bed one night a man and wake up positively half-woman, with breasts and all—a size that takes a girl years to grow.

Light, on the other hand, was actually thinking about not how he got this way, but how others would react. He was, after all, ever the self-conscious guy, superficial and arrogant. He already knew his father's reaction, but what about the others? L already accepted him. He hadn't fully expected that, but appreciated it all the same. But…he was also very different, didn't understand social norms, and apparently loved him.

The Task Force members, on the other hand, were older, more mature—for the most part—and sure that it was impossible for a man to become female overnight. Well, it was impossible for anyone but Light, it seems. Always the exception, wasn't he? Japan's smartest student had to have some fault, right?

Fault…A tear escaped Light's eye without meaning to. Usually, he was able to bottle up his emotions better, but this morning was extremely emotionally draining. L noticed the wetness drip onto his slightly exposed shoulder; he was immediately shocked out of his own thoughts.

"Light-kun…Don't cry…" He once again tried calming down the teen. At least this time, there was no sobbing, just the single tear. Light reached towards L's extended hand and grasped it in his own. He smiled up at his lover, happy to know that at least he was there for him.

A thought dawned in Light's mind. He gripped L's hand tighter. "Ryuzaki, we're lovers right?" he questioned. L didn't know where this was headed, not very experienced in the emotional department, as proven many times throughout the course of this morning—that had yet to be over—but nodded all the same. He did consider Light his lover. "Then we're also boyfriends?" The hopeful tone, the wanting, in Light's voice…it was too…innocent. He really was being torn down and broken by all that had happened.

"Of course, my love. You are my boyfriend and I'm Light-kun's." L smiled at this and leaned in to kiss Light's nose. A smile spread across the tanned face. He reached his free hand up and cupped L's face, bringing him in for a kiss.

A knock sounded from the door.

They were never going to get to kiss, were they? Light huffed and L just sighed before standing and walking to the door to let Watari in. It was locked from the inside so nobody could walk in on them last night.

Outside the door stood a very nervous and flustered Watari. He was carrying exactly what L asked for on a few hangers, holding the hangers in a way much like L himself, only because he was partially disturbed by the clothes instead of just out of habit. L forbid the man from entering the room, and instead took the hangers from him, slamming the door in his face.

Watari walked away just as disgusted as before. Really, why did they wish to dress as women? And to continue to do so? He had never noticed his ward's fetish before, so this must be a secret pleasure of Yagami-kun's. He shuddered once more as he walked down the hall, heading towards the operating room he practically lived in.

Inside the bedroom, oblivious to the older man's thoughts, L turned to Light and held out the outfit Watari had brought. It was a simple pantsuit, bra included, along with lacy panties. L examined the underwear with curiosity as Light quickly shed his blanket and tried getting the bra on. Hmm…L could get used to the whole half-woman thing. The only problem was…would Light fit into the panties?

Light carefully looked at the bra. He had seen them many times before, when shopping with his sister and mother. Oh, Sayu didn't even understand why he detested the evil contraption so much. He always wished he could tell her, but his parents forbid the conversation to come up. And Light would never disobey his parents. So he never learned how to hook one of these things…

How did women survive? They needed the bras to make their breasts look bigger, but also to keep them from bouncing as much, or looking droopy. There were so many reasons and types of bras. This one was actually quite large, but sized as a simple 40D. Light was lucky he actually knew what sizes were…

What he didn't know was how to put one on. L glanced over to the thinking teen and realized the problem. He went behind Light and pulled the straps around the tan arms and up to the shoulders. Light adjusted the cups around his boobs so they would be comfortable. He didn't have a clue how to make sure it fit right, but it didn't feel too small at all, and he filled the cups completely. L pulled the back pieces together, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing.

"Light, you grew up with a younger sister; didn't she ever ask for help with this?" L complained with a pout.

Light threw a glance over his shoulder. "Why would I want to see my sister naked, Ryuzaki?" he questioned furiously. "No, she asked me to finish zipping up dresses, or clasping necklaces on, or doing her hair…or painting her nails when she was younger…" He started getting a wistful look on his face.

That is, until L pulled the straps around his chest together and tried to make his usually deft fingers do the work. They refused to cooperate, so he got even closer and hooked one little metal clasp at a time. Five minutes later, he did it, a proud smile gracing his face.

"You know," Light said while examining their handiwork in the full-length mirror he had requested early on in his stay at the headquarters. "Most men pride themselves on being able to take _off_ a woman's bra, not putting one _on_." He let out a deep chuckle, soon accompanied by L's as well.

Still snickering slightly, L grabbed the pants from the bed. One look and he realized that Watari had figured the clothes were for Light. The pants were a woman's version of slacks, dark tan, pressed and ironed so the creases were right in front. Actually, they looked pretty stylish…but, then again, this was L thinking, and since when did he know what stylish was?

Nevertheless, Light immediately stripped off the worn jeans, glad to have something at least partially normal to wear. He sighed in relief when he felt the fabric he had grown so used to rub against his skin. L let a small pout once again show on his face. "Light-kun didn't want to wear the panties?" He held up lacy fabric that could barely pass as clothing.

"Good God, what was that man thinking?!" Light exclaimed, alarmed that Watari had brought such a thing to them. Then he realized that it did sound quite odd to be late for work the morning after acting so…unusual towards each other, and then call asking for woman's clothing sized for him, when both were obviously men…But for L to suddenly ask such a thing? Was this some sort of sick fetish of his own that he didn't know about? Or perhaps it developed as soon as he learned his lover was a hermaphrodite.

Whatever the case, Light gave a dirty scowl and snatched the panties from L, throwing them into a nearby trashcan. He then grabbed the white blouse off the bed, took it off its hanger, and began to put it on. "The buttons are on the wrong side," he muttered as he tried to button it up around the breasts that forbid him from comfortably putting on a shirt.

"Men's and women's buttons are on opposite sides. You didn't know that, Light-kun?" L stated with a smirk. He loved enforcing the fact that he was older and knew more than Light. The teen had too much pride; he always thought he was on top. That was actually one of the reasons he was originally suspected to be Kira.

"Of course I knew that! Man, Ryuzaki, sometimes people just like to state the obvious out loud when frustrated! It's what normal people do!"

"Since when was Light-kun normal?" L's smirk broadened. Light gave up trying to reason with someone without social skills and proceeded to put on his socks and shoes. He then pulled L by the chain into the bathroom so he could get ready for the day ahead.

Light stared at himself in the mirror, taking in his half-female body. He still looked like a guy when just looking at his face. Of course, girls were starting to wear their hair shorter as well…He looked like a completely different person, and yet completely the same all at once. How was that even possible? He sighed and finished his morning routine in silence, L also quiet.

When they finished—L having to wait for Light, like always—they walked slowly towards the door, not knowing what will be waiting outside of the comforts of their room.

"Come, Light-kun," L said with a tug of the chain as he opened the door and pulled Light out.

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN!! What's gonna be waiting for them outside?!**

**See, there was no good stopping point until the end! I blame L and Light's stupid overthinking. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

**I've decided a few things concerning the Mpreg and plot. If you've read this far, then you're most likely serious about reading this. I'll warn you now: I read Mpreg where Light's the mom because it's hilarious. This shall be too, but I'm also making it quite serious, as you've been warned already. And you also might be wondering why Light and L are unconditionally in love w/ each other...That's what flashbacks are for! Expect ones in the next few chapters. There actually is reason behind it; it's not just magical. IT MAKES SENSE FOR ONCE!!**

**Also, any guesses as to how the Task Force will take Light's woman qualities? ^_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: You have no idea how many sittings it took to write this damn chapter. I had no plot for the flashback and ended up rambling for parts...*sigh* But now you FINALLY ((after 2 whole chapters)) know why they love each other and how they got to sexing it up the previous night ((partially)).**

**Oh, and just by saying the title out loud, I have gotten DIMS to thoroughly not want to read this story. I bet they will anyways...**

**Warnings: Well, the usual references to any and all things sexual. Hard-ons and jacking off included. Also, a bit of a warning ((since I am a master of the dates of Death Note - How to Read 13 is my best friend)), there's child pron, ((DAMN I HATE RUINING PART OF THE STORY, BUT I NEED TO!)) from the security footage from when L watched the Yagamis. Light was only 17, and was watched for a full 4 days. Little over a month later, he turned 18. In Japan, the age of conscent ((correct me if I'm wrong)) is 13, but here in America, it's 18.**

**Disclaimer: Did Light ever sponaneously grow boobs, yet keep his dick? I think not. Therefore, I don't own Death Note but I completely and utterly own this plot! MUAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

The hallways were just as quiet as they normally were. L and Light walked carefully across the carpet and stopped at the top of the glass stairs leading to the main headquarters room, the room where everyone was waiting for them.

Light, as L knew, was famous—more or less—for his perfect mask of indifference. He was always able to wear it and show not one of his true emotions…unless he let lust take over. Right now, however, was not good for his image. To put it lightly, L could see every ounce of fear Light held. The teen was so self-conscious, so arrogant and vain, relying on his looks so often that looking like a girl was never even considered a possibility.

"Come, Light-kun," L repeated after a full minute of them just standing there.

The words resonated down the stairs and into the large cavern-like room. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, eager to learn what had taken the two young men so long to come to work. Watari was also in the room, about to talk to Soichiro in private, to let him know what was going on with their ward and son.

Light stared at the stairs beneath his feet as he walked down them. This could not be happening, could it? He was actually showing people his true self, the one he had kept locked away for eighteen years of his life, just to appear normal on the outside. But now that outside was changed to something not wanted, what Light and his parents had been trying to hide.

L, though, accepted him, right? L didn't care one way or the other. He said so himself; Light was still Light even if he was half woman. He loved him either way.

With that burst of confidence, Light looked up to see five pairs of eyes staring directly at him. Matsuda dropped the mug of coffee he had been carrying to somebody, the liquid splashing out as the ceramic broke in the many tiny pieces. Aizawa did an excellent spit take, coffee messing up countless important documents. Mogi gave one look at Light, particularly his chest, and then went back to work, knowing this was something he didn't even want to try to understand.

But the most interesting—at least in L's opinion—reactions were Watari's and Soichiro's. His guardian had some sort of look similar to relief on his face, shoulders slumped slightly in the same manner. Sweet, sweet relief, Watari thought, knowing full well that it was much better for Light to really be a girl than to have his ward sleep with him…her…

Soichiro, however, let his eyes bulge slightly, along with a vein in his temple. Why did his son look like a girl? This wasn't part of the plan! The only way that this could've happened is if he didn't take his pills! "Light, what the hell happened last night?!" the father asked, remembering how the two youngest members of the team had been acting strangely the night before.

~*~_Flashback_~*~

_L grabbed a strawberry from the top of his cake and looked at it curiously. There was frosting coating it, juice leaking out. He licked the underside to taste the sugary coating. His tongue proceeded to lick the rest of the small fruit, soon pulling it into his mouth, where he sucked at the juice, lips forming a perfect "O."_

_Light kept glancing sideways, fully aware of what his chain-mate was doing, if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by. Light hadn't had sex since before confinement, and now, months later, it was finally catching up to him. Seriously, he couldn't masturbate with L around all the time! It would have been more than awkward, downright disgusting._

_Didn't stop L, of course. After all, he was only human. Well…as human as he could be when he was up at all hours of the night working and then, when he was sure Light was sound asleep, he'd pull up videos on his computer he had discretely saved from his time observing Light through security cameras._

_The videos contained Light doing a number of things, from changing, to taking showers, to jacking himself off—without the use of magazines. L had noticed these rare moments—he was only watching over a course of four days—only occurred when Light was sure his father wasn't at work. This only proved that he knew the security cameras were in place and didn't want his father to see him. The fact that he knew about the cameras added to his Kira percentage, but with L's recent reasoning, that didn't matter at the current time._

_Light only knew that L used the videos because he woke in the middle of the night once to hear low moans that were trying to be covered…along with his own voice. He was shocked at the time, but remained silent and still, feigning sleep. Soon, he figured out they were from the security cameras, and kept the little secret hidden._

_But since that night…he began thinking about why L would use him to masturbate to. And thinking about that, accompanied with what he remembered of the sounds of L's moans…and his voice in general…and his fingers…and his gorgeous skin…and his innocent face hiding something almost the opposite…with eyes that showed such blank-mindedness, yet could see right to his soul…And now he was getting just plain cheesy._

_Besides that, he also loved the fights they had gotten into already. He and L had not only verbal fights, which both of them enjoyed, but also physical fights. Sure, he had taken self-defense classes at his parents' request—a boy as good-looking as him needed them, just in case—but he had never needed them. Light could easily worm his way out of any situation just with words. Except with L. He saw right through him._

_And Light enjoyed that._

_L, on the other hand, also enjoyed the physical and verbal fights he and Light had gotten into, though he'd been in countless struggles and scraps—that he'd always won…except that one with a successor of his when he refused to give the kid a slice of the chocolate cake he was eating…but he only gave in because cake doesn't taste as good with blood. With Light, there was no knowing who would win. Percentages didn't mean anything; they were simply numbers. The outcome didn't mean anything, either. It was just the present, the fight itself, the feeling of dominating over Light._

_Light was such a beautiful boy with so much pride. He never gave up, never backed down, and always won. That is, unless he was with L. He never gave up or backed down, obviously, when fighting with L, but nobody could know who would win in the end. Sometimes, they were interrupted when it was getting interesting, because serious injury would have resulted. The uncertainty was…exhilarating for the hermit-like detective._

_And to beat Light…that was the best prize. Not the winning, not the looks of awe, but the defeat over Light Yagami._

_L peeked over to where Light was fidgeting in his seat. He was trying to hide his obvious hard-on from everyone else. It wasn't that easy. After all, it had been getting easier and easier to pick on the teen, do something to make him get that pained, yet lusty look on his face._

_It was just another game. He wanted to see how long it took Light to finally give in and make some sort of move—either to just pleasure himself for the first time in months, or to try and actually do something to L…He didn't honestly care which option the brunet would choose. Both were just as pleasing for him. Light, what will you choose to do? Yell at me to stop (also providing reasons why), masturbate, have sex with Misa (even though you know I'll be watching), or have sex with me? Any choice will be nice, but just pick one._

"_Hey, Ryuzaki?" Light turned to the man was addressing, finally decided on crossing his legs with his hands strategically placed in his lap._

_L also turned in his swivel chair to face Light. He quickly debated in his head if he should let the aroused boy know if he knew, and, if so, by indicating with his eyes or verbal comments. He decided the chance was too good to pass up and that he could use both methods._

"_Yes, Light-kun?" he answered innocently while not so innocently staring directly at Light's hands. The boy under scrutiny felt and saw the stare, growing even harder. He shifted in his seat, hands not able to fully conceal his large excitement._

_Dark eyes grew larger, as if only just taking in the tent. "What are you hiding, Kira-kun?" L questioned, trying to get a rise—the other kind—out of Light._

_Light's eyes narrowed and he snapped back, much to L's enjoyment, "I'm not Kira, you pervert!" The answer was hissed, so nobody else could hear it, but Soichiro did notice the movement his son made towards L, as to make sure the detective heard his quiet words._

_Soichiro's own eyes narrowed, wondering what the two youngest members of the investigation team were arguing about this time. L was obviously tormenting his son, and he'd be damned if they got into another fistfight._

_L turned back to his computer, not giving Light a reply. He did, however, grab another strawberry from his cake and began to suck on it. "Stop it!" Light hissed._

"_I'm not doing anything, Kira-kun." L was really enjoying tormenting Light. He decided to up the ante, just a little bit, already bored with Light's begging. His free hand moved from the top of his knee down to his thigh, going as low as he dared to, before he brought it back up. He repeated the motion in time to his strawberry sucking. The other's face was beginning to blush._

_To stop L from totally winning, Light quickly called over his shoulder to Matsuda. "Matsuda-san, what is Misa doing right now?" He'd used the security camera videos of her before to lose erections, and now was a perfect time to do it again._

_Reluctantly, Matsuda stuttered, "W-well, she…she was…uh…she was…well, uh…she was in the…show-shower and…I…well, you know…I stopped watching, for her privacy…um…yeah…" He scratched the back of his head while sweat streamed down his face._

"_Thank you, Matsuda-san." He didn't need the video. He just needed to imagine himself stripping and stepping into the steamy shower where Misa would be so surprised to see him. He would take hold of her from behind, and she'd melt into his embrace, her perky butt too low because of her height compared to his. He'd move his hands up from her too-small waist to her small breasts, where he'd feel and squeeze as she'd give out long, high-pitched moans almost the opposite of L's…_

_But then L would grab his own waist and whip him around, only to turn around himself and rub his bare ass against Light's hip at the perfect height for Light to easily squeeze it and…DAMMIT! He was getting hard again, and when it was almost limp too._

_The elder Yagami noticed the frustration in Light's face just as L noticed the relief and then frustration. He'd most likely been daydreaming—more like daymaring—about Misa in the shower, only to have it interrupted by his own naked self walking in on them, causing Light to go hard again. The teen was so predictable._

_L smirked and spared a glance at the clock on one of his numerous computer screens. He turned to the rest of the Task Force and announced, "I think we should all follow Amane-san's example and ready ourselves for bed. I bid you goodnight, all of you. Now, Light-kun, off to bed." He grinned behind his index finger and stood, pulling at the chain. Light quickly stood as well and followed L out of room, back to the rest the whole time._

_Soichiro turned to Aizawa with a strange look on his face. The afro-haired man only answered with a shrug. They all hurried, happy to be able to leave early for once and see their families. Well, besides Matsuda, but he was happy to go home and sleep, at least._

_~*~End Flashback~*~_

Soichiro was fuming and Light was prepared to begin cowering behind his lover. But that would just emphasize his drastic changes and he refused to be such a coward, a girl. He was still a man at heart, wasn't he? A man…who was the female in a relationship with another man. God, he had to stop over thinking, or maybe even thinking in general. It just made him more depressed than he already was.

"Light, explain. Now."

The look in his father's eyes forced Light to practically cry out, "I'm sorry! Okay? I didn't take my pill last night! I'm sorry!" L took hold of the other's hand and held it tightly. He was there as emotional and perhaps physical support for Light, but he knew that the boy had to do this himself. He seemed truly scared, which, in turn, scared L. But he also knew that this is how it had to be.

There was no hiding the breasts protruding from Light's chest, no way could he disguise his effeminate figure. Matsuda stood from the floor, where he had been trying to clean up his coffee mess, and stepped forward. "Light?" he questioned quietly, trying to step between the teenager and his angry father.

"What in God's name is going on?" Aizawa tried to step in. He remembered the pills Light took ever night, from watching him through surveillance cameras, and remembered how the chief had always asked his son if he took his pills. Even now…especially now, actually, he asked. What did those pills do?

Light tried to stand up for himself. He took a deep breath, set his face into an emotionless mask, and took a step forward. "Dad," he started. "I didn't take my pill last night. My pill that prevents me from turning into half-woman. But believe it or not, I am still who I am. I was always this and always will be!" He gestured to his body. L smiled discretely.

"W-wait!" Matsuda cried. "Stop for a sec! I'm really confused right now…" he partially whined out.

Watari turned quietly to him, still flooded with relief that his ward didn't do anything unforgivable with his murder suspect. He whispered in the younger man's ear, "I believe Yagami-kun is a hermaphrodite. It means he was born half-female and half-male." When Matsuda nodded his head in slight understanding, Watari stood straight once more and headed off to the kitchen to prepare a late breakfast for the two who had just walked in.

Aizawa and Mogi didn't need the same explanation. It would have been nice to put it in simple terms, but wouldn't it have also been a little more awkward to say it aloud? Whatever, Aizawa was just staring in awe at the female Light, and Mogi was staring blankly at whatever data table he had been working on before, unable to concentrate, the coffee Aizawa had spat on them earlier didn't help too much.

"Light, I know that you're a very responsible young man—yes, son, you are a _man_—so, therefore, you must have a _really_ good reason why you _forgot_ to take your pill last night—and why this happened so fucking quickly too!"

L and Light glanced at each other before a trickle of sweat flowed down Light's back. He turned back to his father, ready to explain.

* * *

**Author's Note: You have no idea how hard I worked on making their love for each other seem realistic. I mean, I spent ages, really truly thinking about love ((part of which was in Phylosophy Club at school, which's topic for the week I was working on that part was Love, for Valentine's Day)). I hope you noticed the differences between both L and Light's reasons. Light's was very physical, also admiring L's mind a bit and the fighting I loved writing about ((a bit was inspired by the fic "Fighting Back")). L's was more about the fighting, a lot about dominating Light, playing w/ him, toying w/ him. If you didn't notice, L kept calling Light a boy. In future flashbacks ((oxi-moron)), you'll really get into that part of his thinking. Remember: they are 6-7 years apart. Light's currently 18, L's 24. Light is still a teenage kid who needs to grow up, L needs to grow up too, but is still more of an adult who has witnessed things far beyond Light. ((Kira, on the other hand, is pretty much at the same level as L, but Light's never killed, only Kira...BUT I WON'T GET INTO THAT!))**

**I really am trying hard on making this story seem realistic to both their characters ((and everyone else's)) while also mixing in the comedy. I have a few more plans for L's character too, about him thinking Light is Kira...And I guess I need to really figure some things out when dealing w/ the future Mpreg...and Kira...*sigh***

**Please review w/ your thoughts!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Long Chapter Ahead.**

**I was really winging it while writing, but all I knew was that Soichiro could NOT find out about L and Light...yet. Actually, I'm planning something for that. ^-^ Oh, and I've really been thinking hard about this story, timeline-wise. Trust me, it's pretty complicated if you don't know the full DN timeline.**

**Warnings: Loads of swearing, lots of mentions of sex...Lead into a sexy time ((sorta)). Oh, and to make the chapter longer, since next chapter's gonna skip a few days ((weeks)), there's that LEMON I've been promising you from that previous night...Interesting way it turns up too...^_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Death Note. I don't own a Life Note, so I can't own Death Note either. I do, however, own a laptop that has an awesome ((worn)) keyboard. ^-^**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 4

"Yes, I _forgot_ to take my pill last night. It's not like I wanted to experiment to see what would happen if I didn't take it for one night. Seriously, Dad, it was an accident, I'm sorry." Light tried looking into his father's eyes but found it too shameful to do so, and instead watched the other man's shoes.

Soichiro didn't by his son's "sorry" act. He wanted reasons, and he wanted them now. "And yet, for your whole life, you've never once forgotten the pills. What made last night any different?" He remembered how odd L and Light were acting towards each other. Maybe they really did—no, he refused to even _think_ that.

L stood quietly to the side, watching the father and son react to each other's words. He knew the elder Yagami had caught on to their behavior the previous night, and thus was trying to get Light to explain that. Light's eyes were bugging out, and he was choking on his own words.

"I—I—we—" Light stuttered out. What was going on? He had never before been this unable to vocalize. One of his greatest qualities was his ability to use words to his advantage. And now they were failing him!

Finally, L stepped in where he was needed most. Though, by his lover's standards, he really just made things worse. "Yagami-san, Light-kun is going through much stress right now. After all, he just revealed to multiple people his true nature, which he was forbidden to do since childhood. Not only that, but he has also extra female hormones added to his usual over-emotional and dramatic side."

Stop bringing logic into this; he won't listen, Light thought. And wait, I'm not dramatic, and definitely not over-emotional!

"So," Soichiro answered his boss, "you answer if he can't. I want answers now!" Were the covering? No, they couldn't be. That would mean…

L sighed and looked towards his boyfriend. Light's brows were furrowed, his eyes flashing between dozens of emotions. Most were negative.

Finally, L answered the father. "I distracted Light-kun last night. He didn't completely forget to take his pill, but I did make him forget. And Light-kun, I am deeply sorry, as I've already said." Light almost scoffed. He knew L enjoyed his womanly features just as much as his male. However, he didn't actually say anything that would put either in danger of being found out, so that was good.

Soichiro eyed the two young adults wearily. He didn't believe L one bit. "Distract my ass!" he exclaimed. "You violated my son and took his innocence, you bastard!"

"Yagami!" Aizawa and Mogi rushed forward before the elder man could attack the one he was yelling at. They held him back, but just barely. Nothing's more dangerous than a father trying to kill the guy who slept with their daughter…son.

L said nothing, but Light kept eyeing him, trying to get it through that wild hair and into that thick skull that there was no way his father could find out they had sex. He had to think of an excuse, an alibi. Something that would be believable…Ah, perfect.

"Dad, how did you get from Machiavelli to two men sleeping together?" he exclaimed. His dad immediately stopped trashing and trying to claw his boss's face off. He stared at Light with shock. So…they didn't have sex last night? "Ryuzaki and I ended up debating about Machiavelli's books and things got physical." Damn right it did!

"Yes, and I really didn't mean to strangle Yagami-san's son," L added. The hickeys were just visible above Light's neckline, but there were so many that someone could mistake it for strangulation bruises if not looking too carefully.

Soichiro noticeably calmed down and relaxed when things were explained. He was so relieved! Not only was his perfect son not defiled, but things were completely normal between L and Light.

Light promised to take his pill again that night, though L warned that he had no idea what the effects would be—immediate, deadly, or otherwise. He did, however, explain his Kira theory. The problem was, Light couldn't even protest; it made sense, no matter how convoluted it was. How else could he grow breasts and curves in one night?

The realization dampened Light's already rained-on mood. He could really be Kira. He _was_, wasn't he? There was starting to become less and less doubt in the back of his mind that he was Kira before his confinement. Something happened and he lost all his power and memories; that had to be it. But he couldn't have been Kira! He would never want to kill people the way Kira did, no matter how much better the world would be without them.

He couldn't kill somebody, could he? If he had the power to get rid of everything bad, every rotten person that destroyed this world his family called home, would he do it? Deep in his heart, Light knew he would. It scared him—it really, truly frightened him.

But Kira also wanted to kill L, and there was no way that he was going to let that happen. He loved the man, and could never even think about killing him. Knock some sense into him, maybe, but live in a world without L? Now that was just impossible. No matter how much he might want to live in a perfect world, free of crime, without L would ruin any chance of his own happiness.

And he really didn't have a god complex like Kira, did he? Nah.

He wouldn't continue as Kira if he ever got his weapon back, whatever it may be, Light decided. He could live in a damned world if it meant life with L.

* * *

A depressed expression on L's face stared back at Light through the mirror's reflection. "I promised my dad," the hermaphrodite stated. The hurt-puppy look wouldn't go away. "L, really, this is messing with my body too much; I can't stand it!"

L wrapped his arms around Light's waist. He brushed his hips against the younger one's ass. Light's eyes started glazing over and he began pushing back, grinding with L to a non-existent beat. L knew it was quite easy to distract Light, now that he actually could. Already, Light was distracted. One more night couldn't hurt. And he wanted to try out these boobies. Anyway, Light could always feign sick the next morning, claiming the pill did it, and thus never having to go back on it.

Spidery hands moved up from the slim waist to large breasts, waiting in a baggy nightshirt without a bra. Light refused to let his boyfriend see them once they managed to get the damn contraption off, and L complied, knowing full well he'd see them later anyway. His hands wrapped around the boobs, fingers brushing against hardening nipples. "Ngh…" Light pushed farther back into L's hard-on, his own growing.

L straightened his back so he could stand slightly taller than Light and kiss him passionately on the lips over the younger's shoulder. Tongues battled, but L's easily won, delving deeply into Light's mouth, the other's tongue messaging his slightly. While Light was distracted with the kiss, L's hand slipped under the shirt and slid up to a breast, where he grabbed the nipple of again and squeezed harder than he had been doing with the other.

"Ah!" Light thrust back, his back arching. L captured his mouth again and bit the lip lightly before traveling to the neck and biting there. Moans issued from the brunet's mouth as L blindly led him back into the bedroom and towards the bed.

Little did L remember that the pill was still in Light's hand. Once they reached the bed, Light brought his hands up to L's hair. Only then did he realize, as he tried running his fingers through the soft black hair, that he was holding something. He glanced at and saw the pill.

"L!" he cried. "Ryuzaki, don't do that to me! I need to take this damn pill right now!" He stormed back into the bathroom, L in tow thanks to the handcuffs. He quickly poured a glass of water and downed the pill. L pouted, but said nothing. He knew he couldn't pull the same trick twice…in one night.

Again, they walked to the bed and Light climbed in first, straightening his shirt down slightly, just in case. "Don't try anything funny," he warned with a dangerous glint in his eye. L remembered the slaps from that morning and decided to just mess with the guy tomorrow. If Light really hated being a girl so much, then he'll respect his wishes and wait until he was fully male again before sexually assaulting him.

"Ung…" A few minutes later, Light made a slight discomforted sound and curled into a little ball.

L glanced over and noticed the look of pain on his lover's face. "Is Light-kun okay?" he questioned worriedly.

Light opened his eyes slightly before squinting them shut again in pain. "Yeah," he grunted. "Just my stomach's hurting, is all."

L brought a thumb to his lip and thought for a second. Was he right in assuming the pill would not have been good to take? Did it react with Light's body in a way that wasn't supposed to happen? Or was it just stunting the female part of the boy? "What part of your stomach?" he finally decided on asking.

"Here…" Light mumbled. L sighed. He couldn't see "here" when the teen was curled up under the covers. He forcefully uncurled Light and rolled him onto his back.

"Where?" he demanded. He didn't like it seeing Light in pain. It brought ache to his own stomach, a very uncomfortable and worrying feeling. Light rubbed a delicate hand over a particular section of his stomach, but somewhere where L knew his actual stomach wasn't located.

Light was a mixture of man and womanly parts on the inside, right? L tried recalling the numerous diagrams he'd looked at of the female anatomy to figure out where Light was hurting.

Oh…God...dammit. His ovaries. Light was beginning to ovulate, wasn't he? He said he could get his period! And one day without the pill forced his body into action. How long did it take the egg to travel to the uterus? Oh no, several weeks and then what? The blood will come out his asshole?

"Ryuzaki…what's wrong?" Light asked, staring into L's semi-blank face. Right now, he was looking slightly scared. Light brought his knees up to his chest, much like how L sat, but on his back. The pain left slightly, but not completely. "Please don't tell me the pill's killing me! Or is this what I would've felt if I was up last night instead of sound asleep?" He kept rambling until L brought a finger to the soft lips.

"Light-kun…" he started. How was he supposed to say this? How was he supposed to tell his _boy_friend that he was menstruating? Well, he was always blunt before, why stop being so now? "Didn't you say you could get your period?"

Light eyes widened. "NO FUCKING WAY!" he screeched. "How can I get my period already? Ah, am I bleeding?" He started reaching for his pants before L's hand once more covered his mouth as well as grabbed his wrist.

"No," he said firmly. "You aren't getting your period…yet." Light let out a meep-like sound, but could talk with L's hand in the way. "You just started ovulating. That means an egg just left your ovaries, or is leaving it, I guess." A whimper sounded from Light before he threw the blanket over his head.

When L was finally able to wrench the sheet out of the teen's hands, he saw tears glistening on his cheeks in the moonlight. The older man pulled his love close and held him tightly, much as he had earlier that day. Was this going to become a regular occurrence? "Shhh, Light-kun," L comforted as the boy cried into his shoulder.

A hand was wrapped around L's waist, though Light's other remained pressed against his own. The pain was still there, and just wouldn't go away. Though the petting his head was receiving did lessen the pain slightly…

"Try to distract yourself," L suggested.

Light replied, "How?" before wincing again as a wave of nausea settled over him.

L thought for a moment. Finally, an idea came to him. "Think about _last_ night." He smirked as a small laugh resonated from Light's body.

"Alright…" Light cuddled closer to his boyfriend and they both lied down, wrapped in each other's arms.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_Once in the bedroom, Light rounded on L. "What the hell were you doing down there?" he yelled. Seriously, he didn't even care if L could easily see his now-painful arousal right now; after all, he had noticed it long before they got upstairs._

"_I was simply winning a game, Light-kun," L replied calmly before walking towards Light._

"_What game?" Light retorts. He backed up slightly, but realized that the chain connected them for good. There was no escaping this perverted man he was falling in love with. Oh, God, he was falling in love, wasn't he? No, not falling in love…actually in love. With a perverted hermit detective who looked and acted like a raccoon._

_He was too shocked from his revelation to do anything but whimper as L's hands snaked around his waist. "A game…" L whispered heatedly next to his ear, sending shivers of pleasure down Light's spine. "Where the prize for winning…is the proof of winning…" He bit the earlobe and Light groaned slightly._

_Before Light could try to figure out what L was saying, the detective grabbed his erection through his slacks and began rubbing it. Moans began to come from Light's throat, his hips thrusting forward. "Ngh…Stop it…ah…Ryuzaki…"_

_L chuckled slightly. "No," he said simply. He finally knew what he wanted from Light, and this was a whole other game, one that he had pretty much just won from his first move. Light would never let himself be dominated, and yet, here he was, draping his arms around L's shoulders, hips thrusting into L's working hand._

"_Mmm…My Light," L growled as he bit down on "his" Light's neck. Though he didn't break skin—yet—he licked at the wound. He started walking backwards, towards the bed, but Light's legs couldn't support himself enough to walk. Instead of having to drag the teen, he pulled one of his legs up. Light got the message and wrapped his legs around L's waist, pulling tightly, loving the friction it created._

_Light couldn't believe what was happening. He was giving into the sexual harassment of L. He was __enjoying__ it! And…aw, man, he was turning into the bottom!_

"_To tame the great Yagami Light…is an honor," L said as he laid Light out gently on the bed. Light couldn't even think of a reply. He simply grabbed L by his shirt—no doubt stretching the material—and pulled him in for a kiss. No way would L win. Light would not be overpowered!_

_Ha, Light would not be tamed. He would always beat L, as long as he lived. Their lips crashed to each other's, teeth biting and drawing a bit of blood. Their tongues battled, neither giving in. L thought he'd already won, and Light thought that that was impossible._

_And yet, L's waist once again had two slim legs wrapped around it, pulling him close, closer. He wanted the closest, and so did Light. He lifted Light's black shirt over his head, breaking their kiss momentarily to do so. When it was off Light's torso, but still pulling Light's arms above his head, L stopped. A perfect trap, he thought. He quickly undid the handcuffs, knowing his movements would be restricted with the chain around Light's wrist above his head._

_By now, Light began protesting. He was actually being conquered, overpowered, uke-fied! Somewhere in the back of his mind, he enjoyed the loss of power, loved the look L was giving his naked chest, lusted after the man straddling his waist. But that part was small and buried deep beneath the Light that had been living for most of his life. Now was not going to change his whole life!_

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Light practically screamed. L better let him go and switch their positions._

_L cocked his head to the side, removed his shirt quickly, and finally answered, "Fucking you." He particularly liked his choice of words. He had to think about the best way to freak Light out the most, to get him to squirm more, resist. It all became another fight…_

_He removed himself from Light so he could tower above him on the bed. His jeans slowly slid down his frame and it gave ample time for Light to admire the body above his. The muscles rippled with each movement, muscles Light didn't even know were hidden under the baggy shirts. No, he did know of the detective's hidden strength from their fights…He just never saw the actual muscles…_

_The pale man lowered himself so he sat between Light's legs. He trailed his tongue from the auburn hair below Light's bellybutton to one of his nipples. He licked it while his fingers played with the other, eventually switching places. The whole time, Light's back arched, his hips rolled against L's stomach, and moans issued from his mouth in a constant stream._

_L raised himself higher, up to Light's neck once more, where he sucked and licked. His free hand moved up to Light's open mouth, where he pushed his fingers inside. Light realized what was going on once more. No, he was not bottom! He was not going to have a guy's dick inside him! He was not a girl, couldn't be a girl. No, he wouldn't allow it; he wouldn't let L find out. Oh, God, please don't let him find out!_

"_I'M NOT A GIRL!" Light finally yelled. His shirt ripped around his arms and he sprung up, ready to head to the bathroom. He couldn't forget his pill. Who knows what would happen if he didn't take his pill for one night? Would it mess everything up?_

_When he would get back from taking the damn pill, then maybe, if L would still let them, they could continue…only if Light was on top of course. Or they could do something different, like oral, or something where there wasn't any seme or uke, male or female roles._

_L stared after his soon-to-be lover and all but attacked him. That is the stupidest thing he'd ever heard come from Light's mouth. Of course, he was fully male. He wasn't a girl, and to be put in the woman's role during sex meant nothing towards the actual man's body parts._

_Before Light could reach the bathroom, he was lying on the floor, L on top of him. "No!" he screamed. "I've gotta take my pill!" L cocked his head to the side, not understanding. What's so important about a damn pill?_

"_Come, now, Light-kun," he said while pulling Light up and holding him bridal style through all the thrashing and screaming. As he carried him to the bed once again, he chuckled. "It's not as if one night without taking a pill is going to kill you." His dad would find out and kill him. "I've checked your medical records. I know the pill does nothing about any terminal disease."_

_Light's eyes widened. Did that mean he knew what the pill actually did? "However…" L continued, his hand gliding up Light's stomach. "I couldn't find any record of what the pill actually does…And your father refuses to tell me. Oh, well. If it's not vital to the Kira Case, then I don't really care. Just as long as you won't die on me tonight!"_

_Well, one night wouldn't really kill him…his father would never know…he could throw the pill out in the morning, act as if nothing ever happened… "Ah, ah!" During the uke's contemplating, L had removed their pants and underwear, lubed up his fingers with his own saliva, and had plunged one inside Light's small, virgin entrance. The sensation burned slightly, but felt better than Light's own fingers…_

_Yeah, Light had tried that once or twice during masturbation. Sometimes, he played around the tender skin sewed together between his anus and penis. That added effect, though bizarre and foreign, not to mention forbidden, was always too much and he came hard and fast._

_But L doing it, sticking his fingers in there, with the promise of something more soon, sent Light towards the edge. He wanted more, needed more. More of the forbidden, more of the desired, more of L._

_With a chaste kiss and nip to Light's quivering lips, L lowered himself to lick up the other's length. At the feeling, he silently screamed. Too much, too much!_

_L added another finger and glanced down slightly. That's when he took in the odd skin formation, a scar that could never heal. His movements stopped and he brought the hand that wasn't busy inside his almost-lover to his lips. "Why'd you stop?" Light practically whimpered. Just a little bit of pleasure and he was putty in L's hands._

_He glanced to where L seemed to be staring, trying to make out what it was. SHIT! "Please stop staring, Ryuzaki…" he mumbled, trying to take the pity approach. He'd never come across this predicament before, and therefore didn't have any excuse. He had to think quickly. "I don't like being reminded that I can't do the splits…" That was pretty plausible, right? Well, L believed it; he was chuckling to himself, thinking of Light trying to do the splits. It was too funny._

"_Stop it!" Light ordered. Finally, L calmed down enough to begin comforting Light again. Both hands pumped, one in and out of his hole, the other up and down his member. Soon, the brunet was a withering mass on the bed about to come. _

_Once again, L stopped. This time, he coated his own dick in pre-cum and positioned himself at Light's entrance. He leaned over and kissed Light softly on the lips. "Ready?" he asked. Light's lust-filled eyes looked up innocently at his._

"_Don't let it hurt," he whispered, shocked and embarrassed that that escaped his lips. Again, L tenderly kissed Light, surprised he'd completely dominated Light's controlling nature. While the one beneath him sucked on his tongue, he slowly entered him, the tight walls squeezing against his cock in the most pleasurable way. Light let go of L's mouth so he could bite his own lower lip. A tear leaked from his eye and a whimper sounded from him._

_L froze, no matter how much he wanted to move. He had to control himself, use all his self-control. No matter how much he had read online, he never expected this much need to take over without his uke's consent. "Shit," the younger finally gasped. "Now I know how those damn girls feel!" A small smirk graced his lips before he grimaced again, having moved slightly on his own._

_He shouldn't have been startled that Light wasn't a virgin, that he had had sex with numerous girls before him. After all, Light Yagami looked and acted like a sex god. Though the god complex fueled his suspicions that Light was Kira, it also made him __need__ to be on top, to beat Light at his own game. And he had succeeded. He was currently inside of the "sex god," causing the boy to whimper and writhe._

_Minutes passed and L was ready to move, permission or not. Sweat was trickling down his back from his efforts and the heat from his and Light's lust-filled bodies. Finally…finally, Light breathed, eyes still screwed up tightly, teeth still gritted, "Move."_

_And L did. Only slowly at first, inch by inch. He didn't want to hurt any more of Light than his pride and ego, which were always too much fun to break apart and shred to pieces. At last, L brushed against something inside his lover. "Ah! There, there! Again!" Light screamed._

_After that, L went faster and harder, always hitting the prostrate head-on. He had pulled Light's legs over his shoulders to gain easier access, much to Light's delight. "L!" he called out after a particularly hard pound, coming over his whole torso. His muscles contracted painfully around L's erection, and he came inside him._

_Light's legs slipped down and landed with two thuds on the bed. L collapsed on top of him, head in the crook of his neck._

_

* * *

_

"_Gah! L, I'm coming!" Light pushed himself down harder on L's cock, L thrusting up to meet him._

_

* * *

_

_L pushed inside, their arms wrapped around each other. Lips connected in a wild kiss._

_

* * *

_

_Panting, ready to pass out, both men fell to the bed, Light on top of L. "Mmm…how many times was that?" Light asked tiredly. How he had lasted that long, he'll never know._

"_I lost count after the fourth round," L replied, holding back a yawn. He took in a deep breath, loving the smell of sex and Light mixed together. He, too, was tired, though Light thought the insomniac could've gone on longer if he really wanted to._

_Light buried his in the crook of L's neck, breathing in L's scent. A sigh burst forth from him. In a whisper barely audible except for the fact that he was right next to L's ear, Light breathed, "I love you…"_

_L stiffened. Love. He'd never thought about it before. Sure, he loved what they had been doing all night, loved everything they did together, in fact, but love Light himself, as a whole? Soft snores broke the silence. Light had fallen asleep._

_~*~End Flashback~*~_

"You never did hear me say that I loved you too, last night…" L whispered while petting Light's hair. With a content sigh, Light fell into a sound, painless sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: That lemon took waaaay too many sittings to finish. I then decided I wanted to flash through some different possitions they could've been in, which is why that one part's weird. I haven't written a lemon in a pretty long time, not since...*thinks* *goes to search* The dream in Life Note, which was written prob in Feb. *sigh* Reading and writing lemons are not the same thing...**

**Machiavelli is a man who, long ago, wrote about politics. One such famous book is _The Prince_. We talked about him in phylosophy club weeks ago, and I saw _The Prince_ on a bookshelf in my grandparents house the day I wrote that in.**

**((PS, I think I spent over half and hour researching mentrual cycles and the like. It is possible to hurt when you start ovulating, just saying. And no, I don't know what can happen if he really does get his period. I'll figure it out eventually though...And yes, it is physically possible for a hermaphrodite do get a period.))**

**((PPS, I just wanted to tell you guys that I've talked w/ my hermaphrodite friend and she totally approves of this story. Well, she doesn't know most of it, but I did tell her the hermaphrodite part. She gave me these words of wisdom: It's better to wait a few weeks or years before turning the child w/ both genders into one or the other. Sometimes, the parents choose one gender, but in reality, the kid is now like someone who wants to be a transvestite - born into the wrong body. So, that's why a hermaphrodite can be lesbian/gay. They're trying to be themselves, though their parents don't realize it. In fact, the parents will most likely almost disown the child if they come out. Or at least try and change them into "normal." ^_- Thanx, Friend-chan!))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note ((warning: long AN)): After a really sweet review I recieved for this story saying that someone has actually reread this at least 4 times, I was so touched. I decided to honor them and the rest of you guys with a new chapter.**

**I wish to state right now that I know - through extensive research - that Light's condition is physically impossible and highly illogical. I apologize to anyone who I have offended ((especially with some of Light's thoughts in this chapter)). I also know that taking pills to stunt the growth is also almost impossible...Once again, an apology to those who dislike the simple solution. I will say this in the story's defense:This takes place in the Death Note world, in which shinigami and Death Notes are real. Light was able to turn completely into a half-woman overnight because of the effects of the Death Note on him during his time as Kira. Therefore, let the story have some tech advancements that ((I hope)) will come out in the future...along with biological impossibilities. Thank you.**

**This chapter and the rest of the story is dedicated to those out there struggling with your identity, be it gender, sex, sexuality, or anything else of the like. Especially one awesome person, Sora the Mangaka, who has helped me to no end with this whole story. Without them, I prob would keep on going insulting people and not truly understanding what my characters are going through. As a result of thinking over this story and reading shitloads of stuff on a really interesting website "D" ((the person's artist name)) gave me, I've gotten a lot more in depth w/ Light and his emotions, feelings, thoughts, and such. Also, one of my own original stories, someday to be published, will deal with much of these same types of issues.**

**This chapter came out of my ass, just saying. I had no plan...sorta. I knew one thing that I wanted to happen, and when it would, but the rest...well, I did need all the characters' opinions on the matter at hand, so that's pretty much what the whole first part of the chapter is. I worked extremely hard on this, too. Oh, and wanna know where the rest of my inspiration came from for this chapter, besides the reviewer mentioned at the very beginning of this AN? Randomly getting into Mpreg again. Yeah...And a relapse into genderbending...*sigh***

**Warning: Well, if you've made it this far into the story, then do I really need to warn you anymore? Whatever, there's a lemon in this chapter, too. And there will prob be one more lemon in this story after that, but IDK when. This chapter will contain very serious thoughts, as always, and comedy ((at Light's expense, but L's doing)) as always. XP Ah, and a hinting at L's real name. Just as a joke for the readers. ^_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I do own this plot line.**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 5

"Good morning, Ryuzaki! Light-kun!" an exuberant Matsuda exclaimed once he stepped into the investigation room. He was the last to arrive, but it was still early in the morning. He walked over to where the other Task Force members were all crowded around the coffee maker and grabbed a mug for himself.

Light had returned the other's gesture, but L only nodded his head, already absorbed in his work. Matsuda was used to this and decided to walk over to the two, wanting to see what they were working on already.

As per usual, he glanced at Light—namely his chest—and said as positively and sweetly as possible, "Wow, Light-kun, you look almost like your normal self again!" It was true. After two weeks straight of taking his pill every night, Light's womanly features slowly shrunk and morphed so that now, as Matsuda had said, he was almost normal. Almost.

There was no pain, at least. Well, physically. Emotionally, hormones were still raging inside, estrogen included. His father had called the doctor the morning after he began taking the pills again, since there seemed to be no change to his appearance. The doctor said to make sure he stayed on the pills, and he will slowly regain his male body again. He did warn there would be side effects, but only Light could truly speculate what those were.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san. I almost feel like my normal self again," Light replied calmly. Under his breath, as the man walked away, he hissed, "Actually, I feel like crap."

Over the course of the two weeks, Watari had personally stocked his closet and L's with clothes he could wear, including bras. He stuck with the boxers he always wore—ignoring L's practically begging him to wear panties—but every few days, changed bra size. That was what he loved the most. That was what showed the most that he was turning normal again.

He would be in his normal body soon. The one that he was meant to be born with. The one that showed his dominance in any relationship. Once he was completely male again, he could prove to L that he was always meant to be.

L had heard Light's words, though he knew he wasn't meant to. He also wasn't meant to be able to see the look of pain sometimes visible in Light's face today, mainly his eyes. Backtracking in his mind slightly, counting down days, he realized that right about now, Light would begin his period. He tried not to think about how that would work out, what with the vagina sewed up, but he hoped it would all work out somehow.

He glanced sideways at his boyfriend, eyes easily traveling to what was left of a gorgeous chest. Light's boobs were almost gone; he was wearing a B cup and L was thoroughly upset by it. He missed being able to squeeze those squishy boobies that Light for some reason detested.

He couldn't really understand why Light hated them. They made his gorgeous curves stand out even more and were so freaking hot. But Light said that they made him "uncomfortable," "strange," "wrong," and so many other adjectives that made L confused.

The only downside was that nobody in the Task Force, or Watari, approved of a guy hitting a girl. Therefore, L wasn't allowed to kick Light the many times he wished to do so. That part didn't just affect him, but Light as well. Not only was he feeling horribly off and unstable on his own two feet and in his own mind, but to have L forbidden from truly fighting back in the way they both enjoyed just because of the body he currently detested was too much. He hated his father for constantly being there when he just wanted to be alone with L, hated his mother for giving birth to him and his deformed body, and hated his body for not being right.

But what was right to him anyway? He grew up a boy, grew up knowing that being a girl was not allowed. He grew up knowing—thinking that girls were merely a way to reproduce and to impress his parents, but only if they weren't him. He was trained to be who he was for his parents, to be the perfect son for them, to be the perfect older brother for his sister. But…what would he be like if he was allowed to grow up how his body wished to?

Late at night, when L thought he was asleep and would be working on his computer, Light would lay awake, facing away from the detective. The soft glow of the computer cast shadows along the off-white walls of their room and he stared at the black-and-white image his eyes gave him as his mind wandered. He thought about what would happen if he stopped taking the pills, or never had to begin with.

What would it be like for him? Would people even accept him? Could he pretend to be a boy until he started maturing? Or perhaps a girl, always hiding in the bathroom when needing to change…

Oh, who was he kidding? In today's society, being different was unacceptable. His parents had made sure he fit in for his own benefit. It wasn't because they wanted him to be a boy…well, it was. Light couldn't convince himself otherwise. Still, he would never have been able to become the popular, gorgeous, genius teenage boy without being able to be like everyone else, bodily wise.

But…ignoring those factors, if he was allowed to grow up the way he was born…he could never figure out. Sleepless nights were wasted in contemplation. Only one good thing came out of his mind's wanderings, and that was his sexuality. He had been denying himself for years to like anyone, let alone someone of the same "sex" as him. He hated girls too much to be fond of any. Though they may cling onto him when they went on dates, he only put up with them for his parents.

Occasionally, Light would come across a handsome guy who caught his eye. His heart would then be thoroughly squashed by inner thoughts telling him that liking boys was for girls to do. Liking girls was for guys to do. And since he was neither, yet both, he could like neither. He didn't like girls to begin with, only cementing that thought in his head.

Then where did L fit in?

* * *

At around midnight that night, L and Light were getting ready for bed—Light having already changed into one of the few nightgowns he hadn't thrown into the garbage, upon L's request…pleads. He had presented Light with countless lacy slips and lingerie, all of which had ended up in the overflowing trash can—already filled with panties—and finally, after almost two weeks, Light had forgone the pajamas he usually wore to try on the loose, cotton gown.

It didn't form-fit his body, nor did it reveal anything Light didn't wish to have revealed. It was only to appease L, he told himself, to get the other to stop nagging. He had refused sex until his body was back to normal, and L was often complaining that he was acting like a one-night-stand. Light would then pull a guilt trip in some manner, and L would drop it.

Light was _only_ doing this for L, not because he was curious. He did not care what a dress felt like, what it felt like not to have his damn breasts restrained in a bra or nightshirt. He did not think that the elegant dresses he often passed at stores back when he was allowed to roam free were beautiful and longed to try on just one.

But as with the forbidden fruit, one bite, and everything collapses.

Well, one curiosity was over with now. Light wanted to change back into fitting bottoms. He disliked the openness of the dress. It left too much "hanging" in a sense. Once done with his nightly routine, Light turned to his boyfriend, who happened to be staring at him in the mirror the whole time.

He really hated that L would so often stare at him. It wasn't any different than the time before they were handcuffed, or even during their short time handcuffed before they began to secretly be together. But now that there seemed to be another reason besides his possible Kira identity percentage—which L had assured in their private time together was as close to zero as it could get, until the real Kira was captured—it was that much more unnerving.

And back to the circle of Light-hates-his-body-so-stop-fucking-staring.

A wave of pain coursed through him, starting in his stomach, once again. Throughout the day, his stomach had been in knots, but he refused to let the pain show. He must remain as like himself as physically possible—ignore the pun. L had noticed the slight flashes in his eyes throughout the day. And Light knew that L saw.

Now, all he wanted was to curl up in bed. Maybe L wouldn't mind giving a massage, though? Yes, a massage would be rather nice.

"L?" Light asked sweetly as he climbed onto his side of the bed, using L's "real" name (as far as he knew) instead of the "Ryuzaki" alias. L looked up from staring at Light's rear end to look at his face. He cocked his head to the side in response. "Could you give me a massage?" the younger of the two requested, using his charms to their fullest potential.

L brought a finger up to his lips in contemplation, wondering why Light was acting so…needy all of a sudden. After all, the teen rarely let others help him. Why would he randomly ask for soothing in a matter that he had been refusing to all day? Nevertheless, there was still the fact that Light wanted a massage, and L would be damned if he didn't give his lover what he wanted!

With a smile, L replied, "Alright, Light-kun." He proceeded to climb on the bed after Light and sat in his normal crouch against the pillows. Light frowned and pushed the legs down so he may sit in L's lap. The detective smiled and pulled Light by the stomach into his chest.

Before beginning his massage, he buried his nose in the neck in front of him, taking in his love's delicious scent. Remnants of that morning's coffee, apples…and a tangy sugary smell that could only be attributed to Light's own brand of sweat.

As his nose remained imbedded in the tan skin, L's hands slowly made their way to Light's sides, squeezing and kneading the body like dough. His lips graciously kissed the skin he'd been longing to touch for two weeks. Only a few chaste kisses had been shared between the two since that morning when all their kisses were interrupted, and that night before Light took his pill once again. And now Light was actually asking for the kisses…

L's hands carved delicate patterns in Light's back, pressing through the thin fabric of the nightgown. They slowly found their way to tense shoulders, where thumbs pressed heavily between bones and palms worked with fingers in working the shoulders themselves. Light's head rolled slightly, falling gently onto L's own shoulder. A moan escaped his relaxed mouth, but he didn't seem to be embarrassed. He was too caught up in the sensations L was giving him.

Yes, this was so distracting. It felt so good…He didn't feel any pain in his abdomen, only the pleasure from L's deft hands.

One of those hands noticed, along with L's eyes, of course, that Light was gaining _a lot_ of pleasure out of the massage, more than the teen had anticipated. That hand left Light's shoulder to grip the tent forming in the gown at the groin. He groaned at the new feeling. Oh, God, so good!

"Nng…L…" Light breathed. "Ah, L…this isn't what…I meant…by massage…ahg…" L only smirked as his hand continued to rub Light's clothed crotch.

Finally, he slipped the cloth up while pulling down boxers until Light's cock felt the cold of the air surrounding him—the air that was quickly turning hotter and hotter. His back arched as L continued his ministrations on his now-bare length.

L's other hand left his shoulder to sneak through his nightgown's collar and across his chest—tickling his hypersensitive skin while doing so—and reach his breast. "AH!" L's fingers pinched the already slightly hard nipple. His hand kneading the boob, his fingers continued to attack the hardened nub. All the while, L was sucking and nibbling at Light's pressure points on his neck.

As his hand sped up, Light began thrusting into it, squirming as well. The pain in his stomach as long gone, replaced by a coiling snake, ready to attack. L's thumb brushed over his slit and that was the last straw. Screaming out his lovers name, Light came, releasing so much pent up stress…it was unbelievable.

One look at the panting, flushing teen on his lap and L realized he couldn't hold back anymore. He quickly pulled the boxers completely off Light's legs, quickly followed by lifting up the younger's willing body so that he could one-handedly take off his own pants and underwear.

Once Light was again sitting in the now bare lap—his own ass bare against L's skin—the older gave Light his fingers to suck on. Light graciously took them into his mouth, coating them in saliva. A few moans and groans came out both of their mouths as they prepared themselves for what was about to happen.

L pulled his fingers away as soon as he thought they were sufficiently lubricated. They immediately went to Light's rear end, quickly finding his hole. Once there, a single finger pushed into the entrance. It was tight again from lack of stretching in the past two weeks. L groaned; the heat was intoxicating already.

Light couldn't handle it. He had been missing this for too long, waited weeks for himself to feel it was right again. He knew this wasn't right, sleeping with L when he was still not the man L had been with the first time. But L had said so himself, he loved Light no matter what Light was. And wasn't that all that really—"Oh, fuck, L!"

He had brushed against his little bundle of nerves. "There, again!" Light cried. L smirked from his position behind—and underneath—Light and pulled his fingers out. Knowing what came next, Light pushed himself up slightly by his arms, and L positioned the tip of his cock at Light's waiting entrance.

Slow or fast? Light hurriedly weighed the options, but at that moment, L snaked a hand up his nightgown and to one of his breasts, where the fingers played with the nipple. "Ah!" Fast it was.

L moaned as Light's tight heat fully surrounded his length. The one above him had frozen, probably from the pain. He waited patiently for a moment before his hand that wasn't busy moved to Light's once again hard member. His fingers "accidentally" rubbed against the sewed up skin he had easily figured out was Light's vagina, not a freak splits accident.

Light more than squirmed. He positively writhed in pleasure, finally pulling himself back up and slamming back down onto L.

They quickly found a rhythm. L thrust up and Light pushed back down, one of L's hand remained at Light's breast while the other stayed at the lower regions. One of Light's hands placed itself on L's quivering thigh and his other reached behind him to pull at L's hair.

At one point, they both reached for each other's lips, a wet, passionate kiss ensuing.

One last thrust, and Light cocked his head back, his walls clenching down on L's length as his seed shot forth from him. At the last moment, L was about to pull out of Light—he remembered something from the first day he found out Light's secret, piecing together other clues—but Light wouldn't have it and kept himself impaled on his lover when L came inside him, his sperm shooting into him heightening his own orgasm.

They both collapsed onto the bed, a mess of tangled limbs and bodily fluids.

And love; don't forget love.

"I missed that…" L whispered in Light's ear. A blush formed across the teen's cheeks as he basked in the high, unable to move a muscle.

Eventually, for the both lost track of time, L pulled out of Light. It was then that Light murmured, "I love you, L."

L smiled his sweet little smile and kissed near Light's ear before answering, "As I, you, Light-chan."

* * *

**Author's Note: I had to. I just had to end it there. I know, the chapter's not as long as you'd like. Sorry. But you do know what happens next, don't you? L figured it out and gave you the biggest foreshadowing you can get! XD**

**Fave quote of this story: "But as with the forbidden fruit, one bite, and everything collapses." That is the new summary of this story. Review if you wish for me to change the summary to put that in! Please, I'd like your opinions!**

**As I said in the above author's notes, I'm sorry if Light's thoughts offended anyone. He was saying that people wouldn't accept him as he really was and stuff like that. I just want to say that I, for one, would accept him. IDK about other fucking idiots, but I definately would. I accept anyone as long as they accept themselves. And if they don't, then I try to help them the best I can.**

**For the nightgown Light finally agrees to wear, I pictured it looking like one that my mom wears. Yeah, that's what he chooses. XP And yes, L is a little pervert in disguise ((not really disguised...*cough*handcuffs*cough*)) And yes, sweat does smell different for each person. And can be good-smelling to some people. For example, my bf's sweat doesn't smell half bad, and my bff's sweat...I actually like the smell of her, so...yeah...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: One word: Whoops. One warning: Again, another long AN...**

**Looks like I should've done a little more research before starting this. Backtrack last chapter or two. L doesn't know anything. After all, I want to make this as realistic as possible. So...forgoing the fact that Light never had a real mentral cycle, the fact that two weeks ago in the story, Light was "beginning to ovulate" is not true anymore. Okay? The night they first had sex, it was physically impossible for Light to become pregnant, since L's sperm would've died before the week it takes an egg to ripen enough to leave the overies. However, his menstral cycle...Listen, I need it to start at a certain point that I still can't figure out, thanx to the fact that Light didn't have a first period, but before last chapter. Most likely, it actually started the night he forgot his pill. Two weeks later, he can get pregnant, badabing badaboom. Last chapter works! He wasn't in pain because of cramps from his period. If that was true then...*sigh* He'd have to go through his period and I'd have to write YET ANOTHER LEMON that I really don't think I wanna write. Last chapter was the concieving chapter, end of story. Light just had a stomach ache is all. I really needed to do research before starting this, I guess...**

**Anyways, to sum up, I goofed up. L said that Light was ovulating two chapters ago, when we had the lemon flashback. Wrong. L said that last chapter, Light was beginning his period. Wrong. *laughs at "his period"* *cough* Sorry. What I mean to explain: Last chapter, Light was just not feeling well. The pills were having their "side effects" as the doctor had told Soichiro. I don't wish to speculate on what those are, but his female organs might have been warring with the rest of his body; who knows? KNOW THIS: L FERTILIZED LIGHT LAST CHAPTER! ALL OTHER THINGS ABOUT MENSTRAL CYCLES AND PREGNANCY I WAS AN IDIOT ON, AND SO WAS L! We knew nothing. Now I know things, and L doesn't.**

**This chapter starts the next morning, and was originally gonna skip two weeks...until I added in another little plot twist. XP That one, you're not allowed to know. You have to guess. MUAHAHAHA!**  
**I wrote the beginning of this, while they're still in bed, backstage while I was an ASM during the Short Play Festival, as those who read my blog ((link in profile)) know.**

**Warning: This is the last chapter w/ a warning until the next time there's a lemon. End of story.**

**Disclaimer: IDK why I do this each chapter, since we all know that I don't own Death Note. Whatever, I enjoy saying that if I owned Death Note, Light would have been a LITTLE more obviously gay.**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 6

The next morning, Light awoke to a very sore back and rear end. He could feel L's body next to his, arms wrapped around his waist. A blanket was covering his body; L must have draped it over them after he fell asleep. Heat radiated from the cozy body next to his. L's breathing was even, but he could never tell if the insomniac was just lying until he, Light awoke.

"Good morning, Light-chan," came a deep whisper in his ear. Well, at least he knew L was awake.

L always loved watching Light sleep, see the innocence that lived in his soul play on his gorgeous face. The only other expression L loved more than the innocence of sleep was the looks of passion Light made during the sex they had. But seeing as last night was only the second night, he contented himself to Light's sleeping face.

With a small, pained smile, Light replied, "And good morning to you…L." He took joy out of not using the alias when they were alone. It gave him a power he lacked when in the investigation room, under constant surveillance, handcuffed to a man who was the detective in charge of a case in which he was still the prime suspect.

"Your stomach is still hurting Light-chan?" L asked, worried. He could see the pained expression on the boy's face. He had tried hard last night to make his love forget. Was he really getting cramps? No, it was not possible. When would cramps start? When did the menstrual cycle even start? Again, all the questions about getting a period with no vaginal opening began swarming through L's mind.

As he sat up, Light quickly froze, eyes wide. "No, not my stomach," he managed in a high-pitched voice. He needn't say anymore; L understood.

"Ah," he breathed, barely above a whisper. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist in front of him and pulled Light into his lap like the previous night. Light hissed but remained with his hands over L's.

* * *

Eventually, as time was never measured during such times together, they realized they needed to get downstairs to begin the investigation. One glance at the clock and they hurried quickly out of bed and through their morning routines, including a speedy shower that was defiantly needed.

They walked into the main room at the same time Watari walked in, Soichiro also coming in at the same time. Watari obviously manned the cameras and therefore knew that this precise moment, Soichiro would enter.

Light figured that meant only one thing: Watari wanted to talk with his father about something, and either wanted L and him there, or didn't realize they were coming as well.

Other than the four of them, the room was empty.

Watari glanced at the two chain-mates before doing a double take and widening his eyes ever so slightly. "Ryuzaki, Yagami-kun," he started, changing his direction and walking towards them. "What would either of you like for breakfast this morning?"

"I'd enjoy a chocolate croissant and sugar with tea," L responded as he led Light to their usual chairs in front of the large array of computers.

As he was walking backwards, as to talk to Watari while facing him—always the polite boy he was raised to be—Light replied, "Just my regular toast and black coffee…but don't butter the toast today, please." He had weighed himself that morning and was a pound heavier than normal. Seeing as he hadn't worked out excessively lately, it couldn't be muscle, and therefore fat. He needed to lose that pound before his lover noticed any extra pudginess that would not let him be the perfect teenage boy he was supposed to be.

L thoroughly examined Light's face before stating, "Light-kun, it is normal for one to become…bloated, gain a pound or two, when she—or he—receives their period."

"Ryuzaki!" Light exclaimed. How could the man just do that? How could he say that in front of his father? He wasn't supposed to know. Light had to remain normal, despite his current body.

Soichiro stood, obviously able to hear L's words. "What?" he roared at his boss. No, his son couldn't get his period! It was physically impossible! Light was a man, despite that damn feminine body of his. It was changing back to normal, but that pill…he couldn't get his period! That was for girls! That was for his daughter! His daughter was the one who should be getting her period so that someday she would be able to get pregnant and have a beautiful grandson for him to spoil. Sayu was the girl, not Light.

"Ah!" Light stood as well, wanting to protect both his pride and his boyfriend. "Dad, don't worry! I probably just have had too much butter in the mornings is all. Or, actually, I had gained a few pounds once I had breasts, but my weight has been steadily decreasing. It's just that the past few days, it's been steady, not changing. But I swear that I fit into a small bra now," though he was lying through his teeth with that last statement. In fact, while that B-cup had been just fine the day before, it was a little tight this morning.

"I mean…well, Dad, it's fine. I'm not getting my period now, okay? I'm a boy, male, with no way of letting go of whatever comes out—"

"Good morning, everyone!" Matsuda yelled as he stepped into the room. He had heard the commotion from the father and son and decided to put a stop to it, acting as his "oblivious" self. "Did I interrupt anything?" he asked, taking in the two Yagamis standing across the room from each other, both in defensive positions.

L snorted, but remained staring at his computer. "Just a father unable to accept his child." His words caught Soichiro's attention.

"Accept?" he hissed. "You expect me to _accept_…that? Just act like my perfect son doesn't have breasts like some submissive house-wife?"

Matsuda ran to his chief's side. "Uh…" he tried. His arms wrapped around one of Soichiro's as he calmly said, "Chief, it may not be the best idea to put such thoughts in Light-kun's head. He's in a very vulnerable position right now and you should be supportive of him."

Soichiro turned his rage on his subordinate. "I will not _support_ my _son_ while he is a damned WOMAN!"

"Yagami, calm down," Aizawa ordered as he took in the scene he just walked into. Mogi quickly came into the room behind the other and helped Matsuda restrain the angry father. The adults all turned to Light, who was being held back by L.

Light's eyes were downcast, but had seemed to be fighting just a few moments earlier. "Let go of me, Ryuzaki," he murmured. L complied and Light immediately sat down. He was right, right all along. His father would never accept him if he wasn't perfect. He wouldn't accept that he was in a relationship with L, especially. If that ever got out, L would die—Kira or no Kira—before Soichiro found out that Light was the submissive one in the relationship. Otherwise…hello, disownment and shame…and a still dead L.

Watari appeared then, a cart carrying L and Light's breakfasts pushed in front of him. "Sirs." He nodded respectfully before leaving the room once more, but glanced at the scene of the four men standing, staring at Light, on his way out. He sighed and took his leave, heading back to the control room, where he would keep an eye on the cameras in the investigation room extra closely today.

L grabbed both his and Light's breakfasts, placed them on their long desk in front of each of their chairs, and then sat down himself. At the continued silence from the other members of the Kira Task Force, the lead detective turned around and snapped, "If you all continue to get no work done, I will have no choice but to raise Light-kun's Kira percentages, seeing as his own father could in fact be an accomplice and has started this whole argument over something so trivial. It would be delaying the investigation, something I don't think Kira would mind…" At that, he turned around again and began opening files on his computer, as well as eating his breakfast.

In silence, the group worked until lunchtime. At precisely noon, Soichiro stood, stated he was going out for lunch, and was then followed by the other adults out of the building.

Once alone, Light sighed heavily and slammed his head into his arms, which were crossed on the desk, keyboard pushed towards the computer. He remained motionless until L laid a hand on his back.

"He will never accept me…" came the muffled words from Light. He shook his head but didn't move to get L to stop petting him. It felt relaxing. And he really needed the comfort. "I really do love you, Ryuzaki…" He sighed again, a little less exasperated, but still quite worn out, saddened.

L thought back to his earlier threat, raising Light's Kira percentage. The teen hadn't said anything in retort, obviously not his usual self what with the fight with his father. But would L really raise Light's percentages? Did he even want to?

His thoughts were stopped abruptly as the door to the room creaked open and footsteps stopped with a gasp. The lovers both whipped around to see who had intruded on such an intimate moment. Matsuda, of course. He had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw L standing over Light, hand rubbing circles on the boy's back. He could have sworn he heard something along the lines of "I love you" before he entered, but he wasn't sure. Now, he still wasn't so sure…more sure, but not quite.

Why would Light or L say that they loved each other? Why would they admit to something so humane, something that made even geniuses such as them vulnerable, weak? And to walk in on such a seen as this was utterly improbable.

"What is Matsuda-san doing back in the headquarters building when he should be on his allowed lunch break?" L questioned bluntly, hand slipping easily back into his pocket. At the same time, Light straightened up and fixed his hair slightly, pulling his shirt down so it covered his lower back—it had rode up when he was slouching over his desk moments before.

Matsuda's eyes widened slightly before a light blush ran over his cheeks. "A-Aizawa-san sorta…heh…kicked me out of their…you know, group," he stuttered. "He said that if I wanted to eat lunch with the Chief, then I couldn't…couldn't support Light so easily. So…um…I'm gonna go to the kitchen now…"

He started to slowly back out of the door, about to leave the two to their own private time that they obviously wanted. But before he got any further than a few steps, L called out, "Matsuda-san…"

"Uh…uh…" the man stammered, nervous. But he then realized what he needed to say. "I came back because I didn't think I could ever think like the Chief. Light-kun, you're awesome however you are and however you choose to be! The other day, when I said that you looked almost normal, it's 'cause I knew that's what you want—to look like a guy. I think you look beautiful as a girl, but I guess Ryuzaki wouldn't allow me to ever say that again…" He laughed quietly, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his head.

Darn right, L would never allow Matsuda to say something like that again without being severely punished. He glanced at Light, who was looking in shock at Matsuda, eyes wide, a slight blush dusting his nose and cheeks.

"Go away, Matsuda," Light practically hissed, his words catching in his throat slightly.

Matsuda's eyes shown with disappointment. "You'll understand eventually…" he sighed before finally exiting completely.

Light raised his head to L's, a hard look back in his eyes. He remained silent and instead turned around to research more things on this new Kira. L bowed his body more than usual, almost in defeat, and called Watari to bring in some lunch. When asked, Light supplied L with, "Something healthy—no fat."

"Women need fat to menstruate, Light-kun," L replied sullenly.

"I'm not a woman! I'm a man with breasts! That's it!" Light yelled. He wished he could get away from everyone, be alone, but his wrist was chained to L's. And his own body would still be there. There was no escape.

* * *

**Author's Note: MUAHAHAHA! There're certain clues in here that tells you SOMETHING IS UP, but what? I can't tell you...yet. But you can figure it sooner or later, and I'm talking about something other than the mpreg thing, okay? And yes, that actually went in a COMPLETELY different direction than I was planning! It was /supposed/ to skip 2 weeks, but...*sigh* I like it better now. Next chapter will have a time skip, I promise! Ah, also, sorry that the length wasn't up to par w/ past chapters...and that the lack of comedy and intense amount of angst/drama was quite noticable. Did you catch my fave line from this chapter? L said it.**

**By the way, did you catch the extra zing in there? It was a serious spur-of-the-moment while writing in Matsuda's entrance. I realized that Light couldn't have all the fun and well...oh, god, he was going to die with no help. His father sux in that field and L's clueless. So why not give him the one person who needs love? After all, I've always made Matsuda a little...XP Actually, I believe he's only been in two of my stories...Wait, no, four. Jump into the Fire, Yours to Hold ((spoiler for the not-ending)), First Day of the Rest of Your Life, and What's Love Got to Do w/ It? In all of 'em, he's extremely caring, and in two, goes insane when he "kills" his friend, Light.**

**So, Matusda's keeping the same personality as I love giving him: a caring friend who is a little clumsy at times. I like him, okay? Now he just has some extra...character...for once. If you didn't notice, he isn't an idiot. He has an attitude that people know him as, so he keeps that so as to watch from the sidelines, I guess. He understands people...He's gonna start becoming a critical character, now that I've given him actual character! ^-^**

**Please review w/ your thoughts, feelings, opinions. If you wish to flame, do so w/ reasons behind your CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISICM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: There is no order to my updates. I've updated all my stories quite recently ((within a month)) besides the obvious one that I am still unsure if I should put on temp hiatus or not ****(("Soul/Heart")). So, now I'm doing my updates in order of interest. I'm most interested in writing the next chapter to this. Also, I'll try to go close to what my poll says. You guys want this next, you ****got it! ((Yes, there's a poll on my profile that you can vote in to see what story you want updated next. There's many options!)) Imperfection will prob be next, and after that, Life Note.**

**This chapter skips two weeks for obvious reasons. To begin with, the two weeks would be quite boring and similar to last chapter. And also, this is when the fun begins! MUAHAHAHA!**

**I've done my research and am trying to make this as realistic as possible. It works, trust me. For once. And I bet you thought I forgot something vital, but that's not true! I've been waiting until the ****timing seemed right to bring it in! You'll see...**

**MUAHAHA! Non-long author's note! Oh, but here's a cool fact: Did you know a normal pregnancy lasts about 40 weeks? Creepy to go along w/ Death Note, no? (("40 sec", etc))**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note...I'd let myself publish these fanfictions for money. Seeing as I don't, they're online, where anyone can steal them! But, I'm warning you, if you do, I will hunt you ****down and kill your whole family in front of your eyes. And play a little sword game w/ you as well - TO THE PAIN! ((Princess Bride reference XP))**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 7

"Light-chan?" L called through the closed door to the bathroom. "Light-chan will be alright soon, right? And open the door for his boyfriend who is worried sick about him?" A retching sound came from the other side of the door. Bad choice of words…

L was currently sitting on the outside of the bathroom in their suite, the chain pulled taught underneath the door, and his wrist pressed against the crack. Light was inside, nauseous and trying to puke up the remains of last night's dinner.

Yesterday morning, he was nauseous, too, but not to the point where the toilet was his best friend. Maybe he was sick from eating too much the night before. Dammit, he saw that his breasts weren't getting any smaller—bigger if that was possible—and still, he was hungry! Why didn't he stop eating? Now L will think he's such a glutton, or maybe even bulimic. No, wait, they purge right after eating. He waited all night.

But…but, still, he ate way too much. His body just wasn't used to it. It wouldn't happen again, he could tell you that.

A few minutes later, Light finally stood, going to wash out his mouth, brush his teeth, gargle, anything to get the disgusting taste of bile out of his mouth. But as he stood, the chain pulled hard against his wrist. He couldn't reach the sink without L coming into the bathroom as well.

He sighed and opened the door. L was sitting outside in his normal crouch, hand at his feet in an uncomfortable position. He looked up expectantly, worriedly, as the door opened. "Light-chan!" he cried. In the back of his mind, thoughts of Kira being alone in the bathroom without L able to watch creeped up, but he easily stifled those with his love for the same teen he suspected of being Kira.

"I'm fine, L-kun…" Light sighed. He liked L being worried about him. It made him feel…wanted. Like someone actually cared for him. But still, would L care for him if he was fat? Or with boobs? Wait, strike that, he enjoyed those damn pieces of fat.

L stood and looked Light straight in the eye. What was wrong with him today? He didn't look nauseous anymore; had it passed already? The teen began to walk to the sink and L understood the chain predicament, following and waiting for the boy to be done. Anyway, he needed to relieve himself at the moment.

Once both were done with their business, Light turned to his lover and stated, "I don't know if it's alright to eat right now, because of how upset my stomach was this morning…"

The detective nodded and turned to leave the room. "The only problem is that we cannot have you staying in bed all day. I'm sorry to say this, but it would raise your Kira percentages. You must work, despite being ill." He sighed and began searching for a change of clothes.

With a nod of understanding, though L couldn't see, the brunet trailed behind and picked out his own clothes. He still wondered what L meant be he was sorry to say his percentage would raise, but that didn't seem that important right now.

His pajamas were off completely—though his boxers were already in place—before warm arms circled around him and grabbed hold of his breasts. "L!" he cried before smacking the hands away. L had done this multiple times, and it was almost expected, but this time, it hurt. Maybe it had something to do with his stomachache.

"But they just looked so squishable, from what I could see from behind you…though your ass isn't looking too bad either…" L replied, eyes following his words. By now, Light was facing him, so all he had to do was circle his arms around him yet again to squeeze the delectable behind. Again, his arms were smacked away, added with a smack to his face. The last time Light slapped his face was a month ago!

"Stop doing that!" Light yelled. His hand stung, his butt stung, his boobs stung. This fucking sucked. What was going on with him?

L was about to respond, but a grumbling from Light's stomach caught his attention. "Light-chan is hungry," he stated as fact.

"No, I'm not," was his reply. In contrast, his stomach rumbled angrily. "Shut up," he hissed, looking down. He then decided to get dressed again. The bra he wore yesterday was already tight then, but he refused to go a size bigger. That would put him back into the C bra. Two weeks, two weeks he'd gone slowly suffocating in the B-cup that didn't fit. Dammit, he really _was_ fat, wasn't he?

What was wrong with those damn pills? It was like they stopped working all of a sudden. As if his system somehow built up a tolerance to them. What was wrong with his body?

He stared at the bra that just wouldn't fit today and threw it to the floor in utter anguish. "I'm fucking fat!" he wailed.

L turned around to give his boyfriend a look that could easily read _you're crazy_. He didn't know what to do. Should he go up to the teen and comfort him, saying that he wasn't overweight—which was certainly true? Or should he agree, as Light didn't seem like he wished to argue right now?

Instead, L stooped to pick up the dropped lingerie and held it between two fingers, examining the size. He then fished through the drawer that held all the panties—utterly ignored—and bras. He found one a size bigger…he hoped. Light didn't expect to feel cold fabric to wrap around his chest as he stood staring at a wall trying to figure out how long he could go without eating.

"You're not fat," L insisted as he hooked the bra together. Light slipped his arms through the straps obediently, but still depressed. "Light-chan's body is just confused. And if he doesn't eat breakfast, his body won't start up early enough and he'll actually gain weight. Do what I do and think off the calories." He smiled sweetly in the mirror he had led Light to and wrapped his arms around Light's waist. "I don't think you're fat," he finally said.

That was it; that was all he needed to say for Light to smile back. L didn't think he was fat, so that meant that he wasn't…at least in L's eyes. There was still his father, who would most definitely notice the bra-size increase. But first, he needed to eat; his stomach growled once more.

"Breakfast, perhaps?" L asked as he helped Light pull on his shirt. It was different from the button-down the teen had picked out, black fabric that had to be pulled over his head. "Black looks good on you—very slimming," L smirked, somehow knowing fashion.

He cocked his head to the side as he grabbed the black slacks. "Black doesn't display as much visible shadow when worn, correct? That is why the color is worn to make a person's body appear smaller. Am I correct in my assumptions?" he questioned.

Light smiled and chuckled. "Yeah…" he sighed. "That's probably it…" He still felt chubby, but all he needed to think about were L's words so his mind cut off his own.

* * *

Matsuda walked into headquarters with his usual smile on his face. He wasn't very happy today, but he refused to let that show. He didn't want people to worry about him; Light should be the one with the people wishing to help…though that wasn't working out too well.

In the past few weeks, Matsuda was the only one supporting the teen. He remained quiet about the relationship he unearthed, but still thought about it in private. They made an interesting couple; that was for sure. But he realized that with both of their genius unmatched except by each other—and Kira—there was no doubt that attraction could sprout. But there was still the fact that love had been introduced to the picture.

Love…L was a very introverted person before agreeing to meet with the Kira Task Force. He had never done that before, after all. He still was introverted, but had somehow figured out Light was his first friend. Matsuda thought it was sweet that Light would be so nice to the guy, enough that they had become friends.

Sure, there were still the fights, but he knew that the two younger men loved them. They loved the ability to argue, right? Someone that actually matched them, mentally and physically…But to love the _other_? That was completely different.

Light was a teen that cared greatly about his public appearance. That, Matsuda knew. And L had no idea what self-conscious even meant, probably. How did that work out? And if both never give in…have they even done…_it_ yet?

Matsuda shuddered at the idea and approached the two detectives. Light was eating an omelet and toast; L, a crepe with…ice cream? Well, he was always eating weird sweet combinations.

"Good morning!" he said once close enough to the two that everyone could tell he was directing it towards them. None of the others had forgiven him for walking out on lunch two weeks ago, so the only ones he could talk to were the ones that ignored him the most to begin with. "_My_, Light-kun," he started before L cut him off.

"Ah, can Matsuda-kun please fetch me more tea and sugar cubes?" he asked. The way he said it was actually more polite than usual, and L had used "kun" instead of "san" this time. Did he actually consider him a friend now, too? But he didn't appear to be anywhere near as intelligent as Light…

Before he could leave to go to the kitchen, L called for him to wait and scrawled several things onto a slip of paper. He handed the paper to the poor detective and stated, "This is what I wish for you to bring back, thank you." Had he ever said thank you before? And had he never actually written out what he wanted so Matsuda didn't mess up the order, instead of waiting for him to flub everything up and then get upset?

Whatever the difference, Matsuda took to the piece of paper and began to walk away. "You got it, Ryuzaki!" he called, head turned towards the other. That's why he crashed into the doorframe. "I'm okay," he said as he exited very ungracefully.

"Oh, and Light-kun? Amane-san has requested yet again to see you. What should I say so she doesn't get suspicious as to why we're not agreeing to have a 'date'?" L asked, as Misa had indeed been whining a lot quite recently. She hadn't seen her "boyfriend" in a whole month!

Light didn't answer. He was currently wondering similar things to Matsuda. Why was L suddenly so close to Matsuda, enough to call him "kun" instead of "san"? That just wasn't fair! Was it because he had taken to calling Light Light-_chan_ in private that he still needed to address somebody with the informality that "kun" provided? Matsuda had to be at least a year older than L, despite everything that proved otherwise. What was going on?

* * *

In the kitchen, Matsuda's thoughts wandered around the words scrawled across the paper. There were two different types of pen on it, meaning L had written the other stuff before writing down what kind of tea and ice cream he preferred.

This "other stuff" was actually quite disturbing, coming from L himself. Matsuda knew that his boss was going to find a way to slip him the paper that day. This just seemed like the perfect way. The words actually scared him. He reread the words, hands shaking slightly, body leaning against a counter.

_I wish to thank Matsuda-kun for helping Light-kun, even if his words have fallen on deaf ears. I have several requests to make, all of which are purely optional._

_1) Continue helping Light-kun, but not in front of his father or the other Task Force members. From today onward, unless Light-kun or I send him away, Matsuda-kun is allowed to eat lunch with us while the others leave. The same applies to dinner._

_2) Tell me Matsuda-kun's reasons for helping Light-kun._

_3) This next request must remain thoroughly secret. I have temporarily disabled the cameras in whatever room you are in currently, but once you arrive back with my food, they will be turned on again. Therefore, destroy this note once finished reading it. Also, I would prefer if the following request were taken care of as soon as possible, for it is more of an order than a request. Buy a disposable pregnancy test and slip it to me as soon as possible. Hopefully during lunch today._

Matsuda's eyes widened on the second to last sentence. WHAT WAS GOING ON?

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I know Light gets over his "fat" issues rather quickly, but it's all in the wording...He doesn't really, but deludes himself into thinking certain thoughts. And have you noticed the ****food? Food plays a big part in all this! Last chapter, if you remember, he states that he's been eating toast w/ butter every morning, but because of his "weight gain" he refuses butter. Today, why ****is he eating an omelet then? ^_- ACK! He does not have an eating dissorder, I swear! Save that for the other stories! ((I've found a fair few I'm in love with...))**

**How'd you like Matsuda's POV? I made yet another split-second deciscion on his character. You can notice some hints at something deeper with him, right? Well, he also seems quite smart too...I ****wanted his POV to show that he suspects other stuff is up, that he can somehow understand Light, and that, well, it shows how "unrealistic" L and Light's relationship is. I've never done something ****quite like this before, and love finding flaws in my own writing in such a way like this!**

**Note: Crepe and ice cream = awesome breakfast. I've had it at two sleepovers now and it's becoming a tradition! That, and French bread. I have a thing for French food, no? Croissant last chapter ****and now crepes? Haha, it was the first thing that popped into my head for a breakfast for L!**

**Uh...I wished to make this chapter longer, but realized that the note I ended on was perfect. Also, at the end of Light's paragraph right before the kitchen scene, Light said "what was going on?" ****and I thought tha it was cool that I did that...accidentally...Would you be surprised if I admitted to not knowing what the hell I was doing this whole chapter, even w/ the letter until that last request ****was actually written? *sigh***

**PS: Zing at first two chapters w/ the slap. ^_-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Inspiration just keeps coming this week! Gotta luv that Zutara Week, don't you, my lovely readers. May I call you slaves? Oh, okay, that's cool. ^-^' So, I sorta planned ****out a lot of this chapter. I decided not to prolong a certain amount of stuff. ^-^ Mastu's such a cutie! Anyways, a lot of my inspiration for this came from finding this awesome movie ****called "But I'm a Cheerleader" which is all about social norms and homosexuality and being who you want to be. It also has Dante Basco ((aka Zuko's hot voice)) making out w/ another ****guy. Who doesn't want to see that? PS: It's rated R for a reason...that I've yet to find ((is it 'cause I'm such a yaoi fangirl?)).**

**So, as I was saying, this chapter actually had a plot. I came up w/ it during one of my mind-too-open-to-imagination-'cause-I'm-just-waking-up-or-going-to-sleep times. I believe it was ****the latter. I thought it was funny...So, yes, this chapter is funneh! And serious! Oh noes!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned a Death Note...Then, I could RULE THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHA! I do, however, know I own this storyline, but cannot rule the world w/ it. I'll try w/ Life Note, ****tho...**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 8

Matsuda waltzed into the investigation room with a platter in his arms, tea, ice cream, and sugar cubes on top of it. He presented the platter to L and placed it on the desk. Then, he stated, "You're almost out of this tea, so I thought that since Watari must be so busy right now, and I've yet to have work assigned to me, I could go out and buy some more, okay?" The man turned to the rest of the Task Force and took a deep, shuddering breath before asking, "I'm going to the convenience store. Does anyone want me to bring back anything?"

There was a long, drawn out silence, in which nobody answered. He knew that would happen, but still knew it was both polite and less suspicious to ask them. He smiled nervously and announced he was going before following his words and left.

L let a small smile swim across his face before losing it. He knew he could trust Matsuda. The man was reliable, despite the evidence against him. He always did what he thought was right, and making sure Light was okay seemed to be the right thing in his mind.

He actually didn't expect Matsuda to come up with such an easy and quick plan for getting the pregnancy tests. In fact, it was downright ingenious compared to what a simpleton everyone thought he was! Maybe they just all underestimated him…

About half an hour later, Matsuda came back, plastic bag filled with boxes of tea in one hand. He grinned and told L that he was going to put the tea in the kitchen.

Ah, he really was quite the little mastermind, wasn't he? Something was up, though. How did he come up with such a good plan so quickly? Whatever the way, L still quickly disabled the cameras in the kitchen before Matsuda arrived there. He would slip the tests into his pocket, no doubt, as they must have been disguised with the other boxes in the bag, the ones of tea. Or it was already in his pocket. He would disable the cameras just in case.

Really, why was Matsuda being so smart all of a sudden? It just wasn't like him…

~Wo-Man~

During lunch, L allowed Matsuda to eat with Light and him. Light was a little wary but didn't fight it. Matsuda _was_ the only other person _trying_ to be nice to him.

The only problem with Light was that he still thought he was fat. He tried not eating as much as he normally would, but _damn_ he was hungry! No, he couldn't gain any more weight. It would go straight to the parts of his body he wanted to shrink.

"Light-kun has barely touched his salad. Does he wish for more dressing?" L inquired a little while later. Light had specially ordered the salad, not wishing for the normal fattening lunch he usually had that Matsuda was enjoying quite a bit.

"No!" he protested. He squirmed uncomfortably and pulled his shirt down a bit, thinking it could be bunching up a bit.

Matsuda noticed. He smiled and exclaimed, "My mom once taught me how to make really low fat salad dressing! Would you like me to make it and bring it for tomorrow?"

Light was about to answer, but L interrupted, "That won't be necessary Matsuda-kun. I can easily have Watari make something healthier for Light-kun tomorrow." He then took a large bite of his cake. Matsuda frowned, but didn't say anything in protest.

Instead, he stood and stated he needed to use the restroom. He pushed his hands into his large pants pockets before looking down at L. "Hey, Ryuzaki-kun, is that a hole in your pants?" He glanced up to make sure Light was still glaring at his salad before bending down to take a look. He pulled his hands out of his pocket, concealed the package held inside them, and slipped it into L's pocket. L had sat normally once Matsuda had expressed his concern about this "hole."

"Whoops, my mistake! I guess it's because you're always sitting like that that the shadows get all weird! My bad, sorry!" He then trotted off to the restroom.

This was his chance. L could easily state that he needed to use the restroom as well, go up to their suite, and convince Light that it was only a precaution. He was worried about the teen. About to stand, L paused, staring at the look of utter loathing on his boyfriend's face as he stared at his own body. No…not now, not yet…He would wait just a little longer…

Just then, the doors to the room burst open and Soichiro's voice boomed, "Not now, Watari-san. I don't have the time." He walked straight to his son, whom he had been ignoring for two weeks now. "Sachiko called while I was out at lunch. She wanted you to call her. Do it, now."

Light's eyes widened slightly but he easily pushed his damn salad away and stood up so he could access his phone in his pocket. He smiled at his father for finally talking to him again—no matter how rudely. It meant that he cared enough to talk. He still cared about him.

And Light's mom still cared too! Oh, but she probably didn't know about his predicament. No use telling her now, but…No, he wouldn't tell her. He would keep it his own secret. She would be so hurt to hear that her prefect son had forgotten to take his pill.

The phone only rang once before Sachiko's cheerful voice filled Light's ears. "Light! Oh, sweetie, you haven't called in ages! Sayu and I miss you."

A smile lit up Light's face; he turned away from the others to fake a bit of privacy. "Hi, Mom. I've missed you guys too. Where's Sayu?"

"Oh, she's at school, Light. She's been working extra hard to keep her grades up now that you're not here to tutor her. Well, actually, she's found another tutor, from the grade above hers. He seems very nice when he comes over to help her. They've become very good friends too, and get together for other things besides studying, too. I think she has a crush on him. What do you think?"

Light sighed at his mother's news. This wasn't good. He didn't want his baby sister growing up so quickly. Sure, he had grown up rather quickly, but that doesn't mean that Sayu could follow in his footsteps. After all, he was much smarter than she was, and knew how to take care of himself. He was always the man in the relationship too, easily able to overpower girls. He didn't want his sister to find a guy like himself.

Wow, that was a new thought. He didn't want his sister with someone like him. What was a guy like him? Someone who was secretly gay? No, someone who manipulated and used girls for his own selfish purposes.

"Light, honey? What do you think about your sister's little crush? I think it's sweet!" Sachiko went on when Light took too long in answering.

"Oh, yeah, I want to meet him when I get home. You said he's a year older than Sayu? Keep an eye on him for me, okay? You know she's still my baby sister to me," he finally answered. "Tell her I say hi."

"I will, Light. So, what are you up to lately? Studying nonstop? Have you found any tennis partners able to play against you?" she giggled at that. Light was too good for others. He was a champion before he quit. Maybe he found someone who could match him…

Light's head jerked up slightly at that. Yes, exercise. That's what he needed! That's why he wasn't losing any weight! He needed to play some tennis. And he knew the perfect person to play against. "Actually, Mom, I did find the _perfect_ person to play tennis with. He's really good, too. We have a match scheduled for tomorrow. I'll call you soon to tell you how it goes, okay? Please don't worry about me too much." He chuckled and said his farewells before hanging up.

When he turned around, he found a very put out L. "Tennis tomorrow, was it?" he questioned before Light could say anything. "I would say that that would hinder our investigation, but I believe that one match wouldn't hurt. A little before lunch, we will go to the nearby park and play. Of course, we will have someone come with us, just in case." Right, Light was still suspected of being Kira.

"Oh, I'll go, Ryuzaki-kun!" Matsuda cried, having just entered the room and heard the short, one-sided conversation. He was glad Light wished to do something out in public.

"Wait, the park _nearby_?" Light questioned.

For once, Soichiro was on the same page as his son. "He can't go out in public looking like _that_, Ryuzaki! What if people recognize him?"

"I thought you had a private tennis court here, inside or on the roof, or something," Light said, almost in a whine.

L sighed. "I'll ask Light-kun this. What would happen if his pills don't work anymore? What would he do if he were stuck in the body he is in now? Would he stay shut inside this building forever, never to go outside, or go home?"

"But his pills do work and he will be in his real body soon enough, right Light?" Soichiro demanded.

Matsuda watched on as L and Soichiro fought over Light and his body. Light stood there, transfixed, thoughts flitting through his head. What _would _he do if he were stuck in this body? One of the words hit a nerve with Matsuda, though. Shocking everyone, he yelled, "But, Chief, this is his real body!"

The three others in the room stared. Matsuda was right. But Soichiro couldn't take it. He huffed and walked out of the room, only to be stopped by Aizawa and Mogi. Aizawa scowled and stomped inside, going straight back to work. Mogi stared down Soichiro before both went back to their work.

Light walked close to Matsuda, the only one who defended him, and, though he hated to admit it, understood him a little bit. "Thank you," he muttered in the man's ear. He then turned to L and stated, "You better have a good wig." L only smirked and nodded his head, knowing Light decided to go, as long as he could disguise himself.

~Wo-Man~

That night, while Light wasn't looking, L slipped the pregnancy tests into the gym bag he would be bringing with his tennis racket. There might be a chance to use them at the park without anyone from the Task Force knowing except Matsuda. Also, he needed some place to hide them from prying eyes.

The next morning, L and Light both awoke to Light's growling stomach. He quickly made it to the bathroom, once again forcing L to wait outside. If this didn't solidify L's worries, he didn't know what would. Once ready for the new day to begin, the teen's stomach growled for a different reason: he was starving.

Still, he refused to eat very much. This time, it wasn't even plain toast, but just fruit. And he had barely eaten last night. L was getting worried. Not only was Light seemingly developing an eating disorder, but it couldn't be healthy if he really was pregnant.

Nevertheless, all he did was say that it was unhealthy for Light to not eat enough. He needed to keep his energy up for the tennis match. Light only replied with a scowl and that he would have more energy if he weren't so fat.

By almost midday, the three youngest members of the Kira investigation were out. Light's auburn hair was easily disguised beneath a dark brown, almost black wig. Long tresses were held back in a ponytail. Light forbid L from keeping the chain on, but that only meant that Matsuda's job was extremely important.

Once out of reach from the cameras of the headquarters building, L grabbed Light's hand. Light looked at his boyfriend with a questioning face.

"If we cannot have the chain, I must still hold onto you at all times," L replied. Light smirked at the excuse, but the let the man do as he pleased.

He was finally outside, after so many months of being cooped up L, he was actually outside, with the promise of a tennis match and fresh air. Matsuda had a bit of the feeling of the third wheel, but was used to it and just went along with the two others. They looked like a happy couple hanging out with one of their friends.

And Light looked really good with long hair. But Matsuda would never say that aloud. He knew what would happen to him—L had already tried. Light skipped the normal slap and went straight for the punch. Matsuda could see the beginnings of a bruise on the poor man's jaw.

Light wasn't particularly insulted with L's comment. It was more because he couldn't stand being a girl. He actually thought that he looked good no matter what he wore, so long hair was definitely still a compliment. But, he didn't want L to think he looked good with long hair. Then he wouldn't mind if he stayed half-girl. And if that happened, then he would never be normal.

In only a matter of minutes, the three men arrived at a park. It was filled with families and children of all ages. A few teenagers were walking along the paths, either on dates or with friends. Other people were jogging along the paths. Picnics were being held in the grass and children were playing on the jungle gym and swing set. Off in the distance was a small wood, the path leading through it and out again. There also seemed to be a pond with ducks swimming in it. Grandparents and their grandchildren were feeding them.

Overall, it was a nice, large park where the two men and "woman" would blend in quite nicely.

They spotted the tennis courts near the baseball diamond. Matsuda suggested for a warm-up, they jog there. The other two agreed and started stretching, hands slipping from the other. Light didn't like losing the warm feeling of being connected to L, but knew that if they wished to jog, then it was all for the better.

Matsuda also stretched, easily copying whatever moves he saw the other two do. He noticed the disappointment on Light's face once their hands separated and a wistful smile fell across his face before a bout of pain shot up his leg from being stretched too far. He quickly stood and finished his stretching.

Once the other two were done, they picked up their bags again and started for the tennis courts. Matsuda ran behind them, watching as their hands found each other's. He still didn't understand how they could be so romantically involved, but he guessed some mysteries would never be solved.

"Hideki, Tsuki, wait up!" he called once he realized he was falling behind—using fake names for several obvious reasons. They didn't listen, but at least didn't speed up anymore. Yep, still the same two guys he knew before, just a little closer was all.

Though, Matsuda was still worried about what he had given L the day before. He had a very good plan and L had yet to scold him on it, seeing as he _did_ get that box without anyone noticing, nor any cameras, as his pocket was under the table they were eating at when he put the box inside.

But why would they need a pregnancy test? And so secretively? Well, he did know that their relationship must be kept a secret, but to think they had seriously gone all the way with each other…And Light had been the bottom! L was definitely a guy, so Light had to be on the receiving end since… Wait, he could get pregnant? Nothing made sense anymore in Matsuda's world, though he had figured that out a long time ago.

As Matsuda entered the tennis courts, he noticed the two men—though one looked pretty feminine, even though he refused to wear the skirt L had picked out for him—already on their respective sides of the court.

"Ready, Matsui-kun?" L called over to him. Matsuda was going by his actual fake name, the one on the badge he had in his back pocket. He was going to be the referee for the "friendly" game between tennis champs.

Light already had the tennis ball in hand, bouncing it several times and watching L. He _would_ beat L. This was his last chance; he was going to beat the guy at something! The last game he played against L, he had won, so this should be fairly easy.

He took a swig of water from his water bottle before quickly serving the ball as hard as he could. Wow, he really should have practiced more since their last match—he really was out of shape! L easily hit the ball back and thus began the intense game between the two genii.

~Wo-Man~

Again, they were tied, but whoever scored next would win the whole game. L was sweating and breathing heavily, wondering if Light was alright.

No, he wasn't alright! He was sweating like mad, dizzy from the heat, and ran out of water not even half-way through the match. But he didn't want to seem all soft, like he needed the damn water, so he refused to go to the water fountains right outside the court.

And man, his stomach was killing him. Maybe he really didn't eat enough to tide him over to lunch, especially with such an energy-consuming sport before eating. But he also knew that the only way to lose weight is to burn off more calories than one takes in. Thus, he needed to exercise off the calories he hadn't consumed.

But there is point where there's no more calories left, or he was just too damn tired. And sweating, and really dizzy, and nauseous too. He had been feeling horrible for a while now, but kept pushing himself farther and farther. He wouldn't lose to L, dammit!

Matsuda had seen the signs much earlier on, but Light never heeded his warnings for stopping the game. L also was beginning to notice, but said nothing. That is, until he saw Light stop before he served the ball one last time.

The ball dropped from his hand, as did his tennis racket. He swayed slightly on his feet, hand coming to his head. It was excessively hot outside. When did it get so hot? And why was his head hurting so much? Why was it so hot if the sun was behind clouds, making everything dark. No, it couldn't be this dark just from a lack of sun for a few moments. Was there a storm coming? No, the weather report said it was going to a clear, hot day.

But not this hot, definitely not this hot. So hot, Light's head was really starting to pound. And his throat was killing him, as was his stomach. Everything was aching, and everything he looked at was getting darker. But moving his eyes made them hurt and made him even dizzier. He didn't want to puke, not again. He was not getting sick, that was a weakness.

Then why was the world getting darker? Blacker? And since when was he lying on the ground? Matsuda and L were standing over him; he could see their worried faces. But he couldn't hear what they were saying. Their mouths were moving in slow motion…and everything was so dark…

~Wo-Man~

"Tsuki! What's wrong?" L called out, forgetting about honorifics for the moment. Light was swaying, the tennis racket and ball already on the ground. He really wasn't feeling well. Shit, L knew he should've forced more food down that stubborn throat!

"Light!" Matsuda cried as the teen finally fell to the ground. Forget honorifics, forget fake names!

Light groaned in pain, but barely moved. L was immediately at his side. "Light, Light! Please, are you okay? Light!" His eyes were closing and his breathing was harsh and shallow. Heat exhaustion no doubt. L quickly picked up the teen and carried him out of the tennis court and under a tree for shade, pulling off the black wig in the process. "Matsui, fill up his water bottle right now! And call an ambulance." Matsuda nodded and ran back into the court to grab Light's empty water bottle.

L pressed his ear against the teen's chest, able to tell if his breathing and heart rate were okay. The beat was too fast, and his breathing too shallow. He quickly began to perform CPR until Matsuda came back with the water bottle in one hand, the phone in the other. He was explaining exactly what L was currently doing to keep Light alive.

"Keep going, Ryuzaki, and here's the water," he said away from the mouthpiece before continuing his conversation with the emergency personnel. They would want them to remain on the line until they got there. And he didn't notice that he had gone back to using the alias he was most used to referring to L as instead of the one he was using today.

L nodded and grabbed the water bottle, bringing it up to Light's lips. The water trickled down the teen's throat, but L knew it wasn't enough.

Soon, though, the sirens of an ambulance resonated through the air. Oh, thank God or whoever was listening! Matsuda ordered L to stay where he was, that those from the hospital would come to them. His muscles twitching, L held onto Light's hand, still feeding him bits of water. His breathing was still shallow, but he was breathing at least.

There, at last, the men with the stretcher were there. They were running, but still L pulled Light into his arms bridal style and helped them put him on the stretcher, strapping him down.

Matsuda was allowed off the phone and L immediately told him to call Soichiro. The man obeyed and began a whole other conversation with a screaming worried father. So, he did care after all?

Once they were at the ambulance, the men asked L and Matsuda's relations to Light—they were already given his name, still thinking he was a she. Matsuda was forced to stay behind, but L's answer of "boyfriend" allowed him access to the back, where he was able to continue to hold Light's unresponsive hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: MUAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger or what? I keep doing that to you guys, don't I? AT LEAST IT'S A FUCKING LONG CHAPTER! Oddly enough, that heat exhaustion thing I planned a ****little while ago. I hope it was realistic, what w/ my minimal research. I looked up heat stroke and heat exhaustion. Read this: "however, drinking only water without ingesting any salts will ****lead to a condition known as hyponatremia, or low sodium, which can cause sudden death from heart attack." Just a little funny thing, I guess ((not funny ha ha)), the heart attack thing.**

**Pay attention to the timeline, which I am following quite exactly. Light and L are chained together July 23. According to this story, their first time "together" was about a month later, end ****of August. Now, it's another month later and end of Sept ((shut up, it can still be hot at the end of Sept)). They've got one more month before the Kira Case is "solved"...I just thought I ****should remind you guys. ((Yes, How to Read is my best friend, how'd you guess?))**

**Hehe, did you like my little page breaks? Since for some reason, Word line breaks don't work anymore, and I didn't feel like going through the whole document to find where breaks needed ****to go using the document editor on , I put in my own little line. ^_- Wo-Man is the short title for this story, after all...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I actually had a note written to myself describing exactly what I wanted to happen this chapter. I actually followed it. And it lasted longer than I thought. XP ANYWAYS...I ****left you guys on a wicked cliffhanger, didn't I? Well, I'll remedy that for you guys the best I can. I bet a lot of you can't wait for the big news to hit Light, so why don't we just read and ****see what happens, shall we?**

**Light is referred to as "she," "he," and "she/he." This is because of L's knowledge, the other people's lack and then gain of knowledge, etc. Please don't get confused, but some were ****meant to be funny while others were just more...helpful? *sigh* Just know that they all refer to Light.**

**Oh, and sorry 'bout my lack of knowledge of the ER. I've only been there twice when really little - kindergarten - and that was for my sis both times. ((haha)) I've been at a children's ****hospital, as those who read my blog know ((very recently)), but I still don't know the inner workings of a hospital, especially one in Japan, for Pete's sake! So...bare w/ me? ((But the ****thing about cool vs cold is researched))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, the epic series that has changed my life. I'm sorta glad, 'cause then I would be SUCH a narcissist. XD**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 9

All the way on the ride to the hospital, the men and women surrounding Light tried unsuccessfully to awaken him. They asked for the full story from L, who was still staring at Light's blank face, hand clutching flesh and bones that just seemed too warm—and not in a sexual way either.

L took a deep breath but knew that his "famous" calm was needed in this situation. He wasn't used to being in the ambulance with the hurt, but he'd been on the phone with those who were before, plenty of times in fact. But never before had he been emotionally attached to the one lying on the stretcher.

"We were playing tennis and she ran out of water about half-way through," L began. He used "she" because he didn't wish to explain everything else now on top of this. They thought Light was a girl because of his/her breasts, so let them think that. They had the decency to keep his bra and shorts on but still took off his shirt, shoes, and socks already. "Light-chan is a very competitive person. She refused to get more water and pause our game." He smirked at the trait. It just made him love Light more. He would go to any length to win, even sacrificing his health.

Wait, no, he couldn't think about that. That brought thoughts of Kira to mind. Kira would do anything to win, probably sacrificing his own health. No, no, L couldn't think like that. He needed to finish the explanation.

"I knew something was wrong, but she still kept going. Finally, it was too much and she began to sway and finally fell, fainting. I ran straight to her, as well as Matsui, and he called the ambulance and refilled her water bottle while I brought her into the shade. I was able to get some water down her throat, but I'm not sure it was enough. I've never dealt with something like this before." L sighed, worried. L hesitated before adding in a very key bit of information that might help—or not—in this situation. "Also, I have a fear that Light-chan is pregnant."

Many of the attendants paused and looked up, most at L. Then they rushed back into what they were doing with even more vigor. L liked the effect.

"What's your name again?" one of the men asked him. L answered with the identity he used at the college, Hideki Ryuga. The man gave him an odd look, as if he thought L was using a fake name. L assured him that he could look it up at the To-Oh University and it would be right next to Light's name. The man gave up and returned his attentions to the important person in the back of the car.

Once at the hospital, L had to let go of Light's hand, but was allowed to follow the nurses that took Light—after a briefing on "her" situation—inside to the emergency ward.

By then, his breathing was shallow and labored. He was still too overheated. They had to put him in a medical bath. L wasn't supposed to come with that, but he blanched at the idea. Shit! He needed to come! Of course, this was L they were talking to. He could convince anybody to do anything. They were a little wary of him, but still let him come with to the bath. He knew there were some explanations needed…

But right before entering the room, Light in tow, another attendant stopped L, demanding to know the girl's real name. She checked the files and Light Yagami was a male. The other nurses and doctors stopped, knowing that they needed a name. The woman showed them the file she printed, but then looked at Light's slack face. They were the same, but…!

"Hurry and save Light, dammit!" L cried, frantically pushing a few of the nurses. He rarely resorted to swear words, pushing, or even raising his voice, but now wasn't the time to wonder the identity of a very real Light Yagami.

The people surrounding the bed Light was switched to at the entrance of the hospital desperately pushed whoever was on the bed inside the room, ready to strip her. L followed inside a large room, a medical bath in the center. It was higher than a normal bath, for easier access to whoever was in it.

L held his breath as they finished stripping Light of the rest of his/her clothes—the bra, shorts, and, last and _certainly_ not least, the…boxers. They were already very stressed with the predicament, but the boxers threw them off—what kind of girl wear's boxers? When they literally threw the boxers off, they froze.

"Put him in the water!" L ordered, almost in synch with a doctor who was standing off to the side, unable to see what they were all staring at. He was ashamed to admit that he was angry at them for staring at what was rightfully his.

Light was quickly placed into the water, head remaining above the cool water—too cold and the reverse of what they wanted would happen—by a pair of strong arms. Several devices were already hooked up to the boy-girl, but they hooked up a few more, including something L could actually see Light's body temperature on.

He breathed a sigh of relief soon as he saw the much-too-high number fall gradually. Light still didn't wake up, but his body was at a normal temperature eventually. They let him out of the water and dried him off before somehow getting a gown on him and placing him back on the bed.

L was forbidden to go with the ones that wheeled Light to another room. Instead, the few that remained rounded on him with dark looks.

He knew what they wanted and stated bluntly, "Light-chan is a hermaphrodite, intersex." He shrugged and tried to leave the way Light was taken, but was pulled back.

"That doesn't explain why _his _file says that he's _only_ male and doesn't have breasts in his school photo!" a woman screeched.

"He recently had a bad reaction to medication that he was taking and the effects quickly wore off," L answered. "As to the obvious question of how this wasn't put in his records—he's been taking his classes online as of late."

"You said that _she_ could be pregnant. That's impossible for his state!" another reeled off.

L sighed, anxious. "No, it is not. Now, let me see him!" His last words held so much authority that the nurses didn't think twice about leading him to the room Light was currently in. He stormed into the room and questioned the nurses if they were handling Light properly. They all affirmed their good care, but L was still worried.

Quickly sidestepping several attendants, L reached Light's bedside. His heart rate and breathing were being monitored, as well as his body temperature. The raven-haired sighed as he saw everything was normal. Most of the nurses left, but the doctor stayed to inform L of exactly what went on with Light's body. Once he was gone, only one nurse was left.

"He should wake up soon, as the doctor said. He has an IV, so he shouldn't need any food. He also has a catheter, so no need for the bathroom either. The nurse's call button is right there," the nurse, a petite woman, said, pointing to a device. "You may stay with him until visiting hours are over. If either of his parents come, then they can stay overnight. Is it alright that I call Yagami-san a 'him'?" The nurse was worried because she kept referring to what was on the file, but Light was…both.

L brought a finger to his lip, pulling it down slightly and staring at the ceiling. What would be the most appropriate thing? "He prefers it," he finally decided on.

"Alright. I'll be coming to check on him every half-hour." The nurse bowed at L, then exited. But then she quickly rushed back in to introduce herself and ask for L's name. She apologized greatly, and then left once more. This time, she stayed gone.

L stared at the person on the bed. He sighed. It was a sigh of exhaustion, relief, grief, shame, and worry. Suddenly, he remembered some of his earlier thoughts, and what the nurse said. He peeked under the covers, trying to find the catheter. How much urine was already in it? Did they take some already? What other tests were there for finding out?

He was positioning the bedcovers as they were and going back to holding Light's hand when angry shouts and stomps were heard outside the room.

"He's my son! He's with whom?" The shouts sounded very much like Soichiro Yagami's voice. L gulped, but wasn't quick enough to pull his hand out of Light's grasp—that was actually grasping, though the rest of him wasn't awake yet—as Soichiro flung open the door to the room they were in.

"Ryuga," he spat. "You were supposed to take care of my son. Instead, you put him to one of your little _tests_ and I'm forced to come to the hospital to make sure he's not dead! I would've gotten here sooner, but a policeman pulled me over for speeding. Me, of all people! Now, you get out! I don't think Light wishes to see _your_ face as soon as he wakes up! So, go back to the headquarters and," his voice lowers—surprisingly—to a whisper, "catch you-know-who so you can hurry up and leave Japan and leave my son the fuck alone. If I ever catch you lying about your relationship to him again, I will personally make sure…" He stopped, knowing anything he said would involve his son's Kira percentages going up.

L tried to reason with the man, saying that Light forced himself, that he was the one that helped save his life, and the like. Nothing got through to the father and L ended up slouching out of the room. He gave one sorry look to Light's unconscious form before exiting.

He called Watari to come get him from the hospital. No matter how overprotective-father-mode Soichiro was in, he was also right. He needed to go back and catch Kira. He would hack into the hospital security cameras as soon as he got into the car with his laptop waiting for him inside.

That way, he could both delete Soichiro's earlier words concerning Kira—though the name wasn't specifically given, he didn't want to risk it—and also watch over Light and his father. There was still the Kira percentage that wouldn't go down to think about.

Watari arrived sooner than L expected. Perhaps he was lost in thought, though. It was a possibility. Anything was at this point.

And he still didn't know if Light was pregnant!

Pregnant…with his child…L could be a father. He hadn't given it much thought, but as he hacked into the security cameras needed, deleting and rearranging video footage to make it look perfectly realistic, he thought more.

He'd never said it aloud. He'd written about it…sort of…in that letter to Matsuda. He had the pregnancy tests in his gym bag, which Matsuda was kind enough to go grab before going back to the headquarters. But he'd said it in the ambulance, and the words just wouldn't leave his head now.

What would happen if Light really _was_ pregnant? All the possibilities must be taken into account. That includes the possibility of Light being Kira. If that was so, how much longer until he'd become Kira again—if ever? Would the baby change him? Would it be brought up in the wrong "new world" or not at all? Would it have its father, even? L knew the Kira Case was going to be his last, after all. But would Light even keep it? That was a completely other possibility. Would he go through all nine months of pregnancy? Would he have an abortion? Would he even consult L, the father beyond reasonable doubt?

Wait. L didn't even _know_ if Light was pregnant yet! He shouldn't be working his mind up over a…an over 50% chance. This wasn't good. The dates lined up, the symptoms…

Watari led his ward into the building. L was staring off into space, thinking nonstop. About what, Watari could only guess. Perhaps Soichiro had found out about the relationship he was sure was going on between L and Light. He had been meaning to talk to him, but every time wasn't able to.

It wasn't that he hated Light and didn't wish for L, the man he thought to be his child in many aspects, to be with him. But Light was a suspect in the Kira Case. Watari trusted L above all others. L's instincts never lied before; Light had to be Kira—at least before now. Also, L just wasn't supposed to have relationships with others. He wasn't even supposed to show his face ever. To form a relationship more than friendship—though the thought of love never crossed Watari's mind, since he thought L was incapable of love from an early age—that could, in fact, be sexual, was just not appropriate.

He was a detective. He worked in the shadows. He'd be going back home to work on more cases once this case was done. Watari didn't believe that L would die on this case…Then again, his instincts never lied…

Watari shook his head and helped L into one of the comfier chairs around the coffee table in the main room. Matsuda hurriedly sat next to the head detective and immediately asked what happened.

L mumbled, "They put his body in cool water and it brought his temperature back down to normal. He's fine and just needs to wake up, but Yagami-san is with him." His mind was still reeling with all the questions he wouldn't get answered for far too long.

Matsuda gave a sigh of relief and the other two, Aizawa and Mogi, gave each other relieved looks. They didn't want anything bad happening to Light either. Nevertheless, Soichiro still was upset at his son. Something bad could still happen…

"Ryuzaki, I've hooked up the laptop to the main computer. The security cameras from the hospital are displayed for you to watch," Watari explained from near the screens showing images from the hospital room Light was staying in. There were two cameras, from two different angles.

L looked up then and proceeded to uncurl himself and walk over to the screens. "We have lost two of our team members. This means that we all must pull their weight for now. As soon as Light-kun is out of the hospital, he shall come right back here and be once again handcuffed to me. We will not go out on anymore tennis trips, as this could all be a trap anyway, set up by Kira."

"Stop with the accusations!" Aizawa yelled.

L ignored him. "However, we do have an indoor track on one of the floors. If Light-kun still wishes to exercise, that is where he may. Yagami-san, as I have a feeling he won't leave Light-kun's side, will also come back immediately after Light-kun's release." And with that, everyone went back to work.

Matsuda was so happy Light would live. But he was also worried about Light and L's relationship. Would Light still like L after he let him faint, obviously tarnishing his pride? Had…had they even done the pregnancy test yet? He didn't know, but neither acted any different, so the likelihood was no, they hadn't tested Light yet. L probably hadn't even brought up the subject.

But if that was so, then Light didn't know, the hospital didn't know, Soichiro didn't know…Would they find out?

And L…how was he fairing? Was he alright with Light in the hospital? After all, he said so himself that he thought this could all still be a trap. That's why Matsuda was supposed to come with. He didn't do a very good job of preventing any plot, now, did he? Light wasn't chained to L; and the hospital didn't have very good security cameras to L's liking. L's mind was probably racing.

But that brought Matsuda back to the one key fact that Light was L's suspect. How could they have a relationship, how could they love each other, if L thought Light was going to kill him and Light thought L wanted to lock him up?

Matsuda glanced over at L, who was switching quickly between staring at the two screens that held Light and his father, and his own computer screen that had Kira Case information. L probably couldn't stand being away from Light for too long after being attached to him for so long.

L couldn't stand only having two cameras at odd angles watching Light. If he had it his way, Light would be in the infirmary at the headquarters building. But then he'd have to explain to the hospital where Light was going and it would be a very complicated mess that he couldn't handle right now with just the stress of Light's earlier problem. Light almost died. He could've _died_. And L…had been standing right there. He could have prevented that from even happening! But he didn't because he, too, wanted to win.

Maybe this whole predicament was for the best. It put their relationship in a different light—to pun intended. Maybe…they weren't right for each other. Could that be possible? There were so many reasons they loved each other, but so many that they hated each other for. However, those were even more reasons to love, in L's eyes…sometimes.

But Light was a very popular teenager. L was a hermit detective who never showed his face to anybody. He knew that starting a relationship, even just sexual, with the teen would be bad. He would have to leave him in the end—whatever "end" that meant. But now he had a possible child to worry about, plus a Light that wasn't really Light…

No, Light was Light no matter what gender or physical sex. L liked the body, that was for sure, and he still liked Light's mind, as he had before. There was no changing that. But was their being together right? Could they still be a couple, boyfriends, and not…No, being who they were—or might be—it would be impossible. Maybe everything about this situation was impossible, but there was one thing that L could solve.

If Light wasn't pregnant, there would be no doubt that he could ever get pregnant again. He'd take the pills, lose his feminine features eventually, find himself a girlfriend and eventual wife—maybe even Misa—and live a normal life. If he would let himself be openly gay, then interchange the "girlfriend" and "wife" for "boyfriend" and "husband."

But L knew right then that if he could help it, he'd sever all ties with Light before it was too late and both were too emotionally attached to each other. L knew it would hurt himself greatly. He really was in love with Light. But it was the right thing to do. Light, on the other hand, was young, naïve—for the most part—and didn't know what he wanted; he was a hormonal teenager. L was his first boyfriend, his first time with another male. He couldn't be that special to the teen.

L glanced at the camera screens to see a doctor had come into the room. Light, from what L could see, was still asleep. Soichiro, though, was facing the doctor while sitting in a chair by the bed. He wasn't holding his son's hand—hadn't since L started watching. He was just staring at his "son" before. Now, L could see his face. What was the doctor telling him?

He turned the sound up, but by then, the doctor was leaving. And the doctor hadn't been facing either camera enough that he could read his lips. L had seen emotions play across Soichiro's face. Confusion, realization, anger. What had the doctor said? That Light wasn't going to wake up, that he was in a coma? No, L wouldn't allow it. He just wouldn't. He'd find a way to wake Light up!

Soichiro was reaching for his phone, no doubt to call his wife. Had he even told Sachiko about Light's heat stroke? After all, he's supposed to be here, where they could visit him easily. He was studying abroad. But no, soon after dialing, Matsuda's cell phone rang.

"I thought I told you no cell phones during working hours," L stated in a bored voice.

Matsuda stuttered out, "Y-yes, but I thought that, since Light…and…it's the Chief." L's head whipped up and around, staring with eyes wider than normal at Matsuda before they narrowed. The other answered the phone weakly and soon passed the device to L with, "I-it's for y-you…"

L's eyes widened immensely. No, no, no! He turned back to the screens so the others couldn't see his emotions so readily play across his normally placid face. Carefully, he held the cell phone up to his ear. "Yes?" he asked quietly, as composed and calm as he could be, mustering all his strength.

"You're dead."

* * *

**Author's Note: Am I evil for...getting amusement out of "shirt, shoes, shorts, socks...bra"? Pfft! It's just so...funny! I'll shut up now.**

**MUAHAHAHA! Yush, I know I'm evil for leaving you guys on another cliffhanger, but with this one, you know what's coming! L's gonna die. The end. GAH, SORRY! STOP THROWING THE ****TOMATOES! HE'S NOT GONNA DIE...by Soichiro's hands. I can't say anything else, 'cause IDK what else. :| Anyways, yes, the whole tennis/heat stroke/hospital thing was literally just to ****get Soichiro to find out about Light's pregnancy by force. Okay, I know that's evil.**

**Alright, I had a small, mini subplot going on w/ Watari that a few people picked up on. I decided to just go out and say it this chapter 'cause he already began narrating his tiny part there. ****So, yes, he suspected L and Light of having a relationship that went beyond friendship and chain-mates. And yes, he was trying to talk to Soichiro about it!**

**So, I know this also ended on a cliffhanger, but it's still good b/c Light's gonna live! No, he won't go into a coma. Two of my stories w/ him in a coma is enough, thank you very much. ****Please review, if you don't mind. Questions will always be answered to the best of my ability and I respond to every review personally and w/ love! ((Unless it's a flame. Then I secretly ****wish to flame your house, but instead reply curiously.)) n_n**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. School started. More info in my ever-important blog. Anyways, this chapter...I didn't really know too much of what I wanted to happen, ****but I was daydreaming and figured out some of what I wanted to happen, and hoped that I could go on from there. ^_-**

**So, Soichiro knows...UH OH! Enjoy the chapter, dudes!**

**Warning: ((I know, I'm not supposed to put a warning anymore, but...)) This chapter touches upon certain things that are new to the story, and deserve a warning. Abortion. I am Pro- ****Choice, just to get that out there. Before the hate-mail starts pouring in, please know that I can TOTALLY see where pro-life people are from. A baby is alive, even in its earliest stages. ****I've seen videos in health class; I know. I would never want to kill a baby myself, no matter how young it is. However, there are times when I think that aborting a baby is the only way. ****It's the same thing w/ Life Support, in my eyes, just the opposite end of life. ((no pun intended)) Rape-babies is one of those where I just can't believe in pro-life completely. Anyways, ****the reason I'm saying all this now is b/c there will be things such as abortion, adoption, etc, being brought up from now on. This chapter is only the beginning ((though it was mentioned in ****passing last chapter)).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, do you really think that Light would have given in to his inner Kira? Well, let's see if he does this time around...^_- ((Yes, I'm serious. IDK what he's ****gonna end up doing.))**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

L's eyes widened and he gulped, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat. "What does Yagami-san mean by that?" L asked as monotonously as he possibly could. He knew exactly what the other man was getting at, but he needed to stall, needed time to realize exactly what was going on.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Ryuzaki." Soichiro's voice was eerily calm. L had faced guns to the head, bombs in the room next to him, and empty refrigerators, but he never had to face something as scary as Soichiro Yagami, an angry, over-protective father.

Staring at the monitors where Soichiro was visibly tense, only his voice calm, L asked, "Could Yagami-san clarify exactly why my current health may me at risk, just so he and I are on the same page?"

Anger flashed across Soichiro's face and he stood up, chair almost knocked over from the force, but only scooted back a foot. He shouted in rage, "You fucking liar! You knocked up my son!"

Matsuda was the closest to L at this point, so he could hear the most of what Soichiro said. The doctors had definitely confirmed it then; Light was pregnant. He glanced behind him to see that Aizawa and Mogi were both staring at L, but neither looked traumatized, meaning all they heard was incomprehensible screaming. Matsuda almost sighed in relief, knowing it was best for Light's pregnancy to remain a secret for now.

Aizawa and Mogi both wondered what had the Chief so riled up. Was Light going to be all right? Was he in a coma? Was he going to die? They were scared for the teen. He was a good kid with a bright future ahead of him. All he needed was his normal body, and everything will be right on track.

Wait, what if the doctor had told Soichiro that the pills weren't going to work anymore on the teen? That would certainly be reason enough for the Chief to get mad and wish to harm L, if the detective's words were anything to go by.

"Ah…I see…" L answered back. He knew it. Now was the hardest part: Light's father knew he was pregnant, and Light still didn't. Matsuda and L also knew…This didn't sound too good, for anybody.

"You knew, didn't you? Didn't you? You _knew_ you impregnated my perfect son! How'd you do it? Did you give him a special hormone? Did you cut open his…you-know-what to insert some shot or whatever? I mean, there is no possible way he would…" Soichiro stopped his rambling, eyes as wide as L's, from what he could see on the screen. "You _raped_ my son? DIDN'T YOU?"

L was simmering. He did no such thing! He would never rape Light! They loved each other! They were dating, for fuck's sake! But he couldn't share any of that with Soichiro without Light's permission. Therefore…he could say nothing except, "I swear upon my life that I have not and will never do any of the things you have suggested. Now, if Yagami-san could please calm down, and—"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? How can I calm down when there's a tiny abomination growing inside my son's stomach?" Soichiro began pacing.

L almost wanted to correct Soichiro and say that it was technically his uterus, but realized that he couldn't give anything away to the others in the room, besides Matsuda obviously. On the screen, L could see Soichiro's pacing, but also Light's squirming, fidgeting. He was waking up! No, L had to be there when Light heard the news. He was the father of that child, after all!

"As soon as that doctor comes back into this room, I'm ordering him to get that parasite out of my son!" Soichiro went on to rant.

NO! L jumped from his chair, letting it roll out behind him. As he jogged towards the door he had only entered from a short while ago, he grabbed Matsuda's arm and ordered, "Yagami-san will do no such thing!" He hung up the cell phone and shoved it into Matsuda's stomach. They were heading towards the garage, where an assortment of cars laid in wait. "Which is Matsuda-kun's car?" he asked quickly.

Matsuda understood and led L to his car, letting the detective get into to passenger seat while he circled around to the driver's side. "To the hospital?" he questioned. L only nodded the affirmative and stared straight ahead.

The young man drove as quickly and recklessly as he could without getting in trouble. In the meantime, L remained silent, trying to figure out exactly what he was doing.

He wanted to be with Light when the boy heard the news. He also wanted to stop Soichiro from aborting the baby before Light even knew about it. He couldn't kill the child. It was L's choice…partially his choice, at least. But this baby…what was to become of it? If Light really did want to get rid of it, would he allow the teen?

This could be a legitimate successor to the L title one day, if it was allowed to live long enough. After all, it _was_ L's real child, unlike those at Wammy's House now. And it would be the product of two geniuses. Then again, an enemy could easily use the child to his or her advantage. And if Light became Kira again, then…that would be even worse.

At that moment, Matsuda pulled into a parking space at the hospital. As soon as the car stopped moving, L bolted out of it, not even slamming the door behind him. He ran straight to the front doors, straightening his back just enough from his slouch that he could run properly. Once inside, he spotted the front desk and immediately asked for permission to go to Light's room. He filled out a form, stating once again that he was the teen's boyfriend so he could see him.

By that time, Matsuda had entered and was standing beside L. "He's with me," L stated simply with such firmness that the women let both in. "Matsui, come," L called behind him as he hurried down the halls to Light's room.

"Ah, right! Coming, Hideki-kun!" Matsuda answered, jogging after L's quick strides. He kept with the aliases just as L wanted, or would have wanted, if he'd been in his right mind at that moment.

They quickly arrived at Light's door and L didn't even bother knocking before barging inside. He could see Soichiro fuming next to the bed, one leg crossed over the other, arms crossed as well. He was staring directly at Light's stomach, probably wishing the saying "if looks could kill" would come true.

He looked up at the intrusion. "Get out!" he yelled. "You have no business here unless you're about to sign whatever you need to get that fucking _thing_ out of my son!"

L just continued to rush to the bed. Once next to Light's head, he leaned over and murmured, "Light-chan, please…wake up. We need you to wake up right now." Light was already fidgeting quite a lot, trying to wake up. L's voice was the last thing he needed.

Amber eyes opened to see L's worried face over his. "Ryuzaki…" he sighed, a hand reaching up to cup L's cheek. He could barely make out through the foggy haze wrapped around him that L's eyes widened considerably and his head was shaking "no" slightly. What was wrong? Where was he?

"Light, what the fuck are you doing?" his father questioned. The fog cleared just enough for him to take in that he was in a hospital, in a bed, L leaning over him, his father on his other side, towards his feet, and Matsuda was off in the corner.

Then he realized what was going on. He quickly dropped his hand to his side and tried to understand what was going on. What had happened? He voiced the question, throat raw. L pressed the nurse call button, both to tell the nurse that Light was awake, and to perhaps get him some water.

When the nurse came, she was greatly surprised to see L back, and with someone new. She was already informed of Light's "condition" and thought that perhaps the other man must be his brother, or something like that. She then noticed that Light was awake and was about to leave to inform the doctor when L asked for water for Light.

"I'll be right back with it, then," she replied before leaving.

L turned back to Light, ready to answer the teen. It was just then that Soichiro realized that Matsuda was in the room with them. "Ryuzaki—"

"Hideki."

"Shut up. Why is Matsuda—?"

"Matsui."

"Shut _up_! Why is _he_ in here? Get him out before we talk!" Soichiro finally was able to get out.

L only looked up at the older man, staring at him. "No need," he stated simply. Soichiro's eyes widened, realization swift and painful. Matsuda knew too? Did that mean the whole Task Force knew?

With a sigh, L finally turned back to his love and explained. "Sorry, Light-chan. You passed out from heat stroke when we were playing tennis. We rushed you to the hospital, but…they found out about…everything."

No…No! That couldn't be possible! How could people find out about Light's secret? And more importantly, how had he actually passed out? He was Light Yagami, tennis champion! He couldn't get heat stroke, could he? That would just be another reason his body wasn't perfect anymore. L would probably never want to play tennis again, meaning he wouldn't have as much fun with him ever again. Would L ever forgive him?

"There's one more thing…" L whispered, hand coming to rest on Light's stomach. His other hand took hold of one of Light's. This didn't look good. Was he going to die? No, nonsense. But…maybe his medicine wasn't going to work anymore, as he didn't seem to be working before.

"Wait! Matsui's still in…" Soichiro began before a growl burst from his throat. He rounded the bed and glared right in L's face. "Who else knows?" he spat.

Cowering in the corner, Matsuda answered for L, "A-as far as I could t-tell, nobody else, Chief."

Wait, know what? What was wrong? This really wasn't good if people weren't supposed to know. Light began to shake, worried and scared. Did…did his father find out about his and L's relationship? That must be it! Oh, god, no! This just wasn't his day, was it?

Just then, the nurse knocked on the door and entered, a tray with a pitcher and cup in her arms, and the doctor following right behind her. As the doctor walked to those around the bed, the nurse poured water into the cup and brought it to Light, smiling slightly at the intertwined hands. She was glad that Light's boyfriend was back, thinking his father was a little too hard.

"Good afternoon, Yagami-kun," the doctor greeted warmly, and then introduced himself. "I see you're finally awake. I'm glad. And I'm glad to see you surrounded by such…loving friends and family." His gaze landed on Matsuda.

The young man just smiled shyly and waved. He felt really awkward being there, but suspected that L didn't want Watari to know anything just yet. Therefore, the only logical solution was to bring the only other person who knew anything about their relationship.

The doctor turned to Light again and carried on. "Now, there are a few things that I believe we should discuss. First of all, no more taking the pills. They are hurting your body in too many ways at this point, and are not going to be powerful enough to stop any of the heavy amounts of estrogen and other hormones from taking over your body."

Light's eyes widened immensely, as did his dad's. He couldn't stop taking the pills! They were giving him his normal body again! What could be harmed from the pills, seriously?

"Also, I believe it would be wise to have a checkup once a month, seeing as this condition is quite rare. A few surgical procedures are also in order if—"

"Nonsense, there's no way that my _son_ will go through with such a…with a…with it!" Soichiro burst out. He would not have it. Light was getting rid of that baby and that's final!

The doctor sighed. "Now, Yagami-san, I understand this is a lot to take in. However, this is his choice, and if he wishes to go through with it, then there is no stopping him. After all, he is of legal age and can do whatever he pleases. That includes being _with _whomever he pleases."

L wished to gloat, Soichiro was fuming, and Matsuda was so happy someone else was standing up for Light and L's relationship. However, there was one thing nagging at the back of his mind…

Light was utterly confused. Wait, what were they talking about? What was his choice? Go through with what? His mind was still a little hazy, and so he couldn't put all the puzzle pieces together. What he could make out, though, was that the doctor and his dad definitely knew about his and L's relationship. That, in and of itself, was not good. In fact, it was terrible. His father would not allow it in the slightest. After all, he was supposed to be a man, date a woman, and have babies with her.

Instead, he was in love with a man, and wished to be with that man forever, as long as nothing got between them. Of course, they would have to elope as soon as the Kira Case was solved, so that Light could stay with L and not have his father to worry about. He knew his sister was open-minded, and his mom would hopefully love him no matter what. But his father…

Finally, L noticed his boyfriend's confusion and it dawned on him that there was something important that Light didn't know. "Doctor-san," he cut in. "There's something important that Light-chan must know…"

"Huh?" the doctor asked. Then he realized what was going on. "Oh…oh, right. Of course. Yagami-kun," he addressed the teen laying in bed. He took a deep breath and continued, while all the others in the room held their breath. "You're…pregnant."

Light nodded his head in false understanding. He couldn't have heard right, could he? The doctor did not just say that. Those words were not just uttered from the medical professional's lips. Impossible. Utterly impossible.

His thoughts traveled back in time, to his…escapades with L, to his words to L the first day he looked like a woman.

_L, I can get pregnant through butt sex! I don't want to be a mom, Ryuzaki!_

It was possible. The doctor's words were possible. He could be…pre…preg…pregnant.

In blind rage, Light squeezed the hand in his, nails digging into the pale skin. His other arm lifted and he formed a fist, shaking it in L's direction. "You're dead!" he screamed. Like father, like son.

* * *

**Author's Note: I enjoy keeping Light in the dark. That was really funny, that he's the one pregnant, but the last to know. XP**

**I'm sorry. I had to put in that ending. In the middle of my writing that scene, when I had to stop 'cause it was too late at night and I had to go to bed or something, I got the idea and ****tried to actually go along w/ it. I did. Yay! I thought it would be hilarious if Light did the same thing to L as Soichiro did, showing that they're not completely seperate people, you know? ****Please don't kill meh!**

**Alrighty, so Matsu was supposed to stay at the headquarters and watch L through the cameras - getting his POV as well as making sure that you guys didn't hear what L and Soichiro ****really talked about at the hospital. Then I decided against that and realized that L would force Matsuda to come for 1) moral support and 2) he didn't want Watari to know...yet.**

**So, this chapter did contain a lot more comedy than the last chapter. Don't worry, L won't die. Light's just a hormonal preggers person. XD According to another Mpreg story, you can ****always "blame the hormones." So, just blame the hormones.**

**Review please! I only need 3 more to hit 100! IT'LL BE MY SECOND STORY TO REACH 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS SO FRIGGIN' MUCH! And remember, I would love for you ****guys to review with your thoughts on the serious things brought up in this story. That includes gender identity and all that jazz that I've brought up a lot before, pregnancy itself, and ****even abortion, now! ^-^ I love all the feedback I get. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: In honor of L and Watari's ((mainly L's))**** death day. Here's a chapter. TT-TT RIP**

***shudders* I thought I would update this sooner than this! Yikes! Well, I did get a chapter out finally. I hit a huge writers block. It wasn't fun. The only inspiration I had was for my ****original story...and a bit for L's bday fic! Haha. Anyways, this chapter began w/o any plotline at all. But then I sorta figured out where I was going...**

**Now, an important announcement! Since my last update, way too long ago, something has greatly changed: I now have a full plot to this story! Yes, that is right. I know exactly what is ****going to happen up to the very end/epilogue! Sadly, I don't know how to get from where we are now to that point. So, I will still be making it up as I go for a long time, heading towards ****the right direction.**

**Recap: Light just found out he was pregnant. L's gonna be killed...by an angry pregnant woman...man...wo-man. XP**

**Warning: Alright, so maybe I will be bringing this back into the chapters...Anyways, again, abortion stuff. Now we get the pro-life side. Again, I'm pro-choice, but can completely and ****utterly see pro-life people's side. So, we got some on either side of the fence in this story now. I think the story called for it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the series that is Death Note...I probably would be better at lying to my parents. Also, any medical information has been researched through an online pregnancy ****guide, from my AP Psych class's developement unit, or from Health class.**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 11

L stared at his lover's fist, raised and shaking in his direction. Great, now both a father and son wished to kill him. Luckily, Light wasn't currently Kira. Otherwise, he could say goodbye to his precious life.

Still, an angry pregnant woman—sorry, person—is never a good thing.

The doctor turned from Light to L, back to Light, then to his father, and finally to Matsuda cowering in the corner. He then turned back to Light and asked, "I take it this wasn't planned?" The look he got should have answered his question. In fact, he shouldn't have even asked.

"What do you think, Doctor?" Light asked in a sweetly sinister voice. He knew that the doctor was being overly stupid, overly cautious, but seriously…

L cut in before Light could jump out of the bed and strangle the doctor. "No, we didn't believe that this was actually possible. Light-chan didn't think that protection was necessary, I believe."

"What? You were the one who attacked me! I couldn't do anything to stop you!" Light yelled back at L.

Soichiro stood at that point. As he stomped towards the offending man in front of him, he questioned, "You did what to my son?"

L tried to calm down the overprotective father. "I assure you that he wanted it just as much as I, Yagami-san. Again, I had no intention of impregnating him and wish to reiterate that I will do everything in my power to take care of him now."

"And what makes you think that you need to take care of him, hmm? He'll be getting that abomination out of him, and then coming home, away from _you_!" Soichiro countered. There was no way that L could actually want that…that _thing_ growing inside Light!

L, on the other hand, wished to actually keep the child. At least for now. He needed to at least have some time to really think about the possibilities of having a real son—or daughter—could be. That child being with Light just added in a completely new layer of complications.

And Light just wanted to go back to sleep. He was tired; he was confused; and he sure as hell wished he was dreaming. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, tried to force his mind into an unconscious state. But it was impossible with all the thoughts floating around inside it, as well as L standing just a foot away from him, his father close-by as well.

Matsuda looked on at the scene in desperation. He could completely understand where Soichiro was coming from; Light was his perfect son. He wanted him to live a perfectly normal male life. Becoming half-woman, beginning a physical—and maybe even emotional, god forbid—relationship with another man, and then getting pregnant from said relationship were definitely roadblocks on the way to that perfect life.

But he could also see what L was saying. L wanted Light to be happy. He also seemed to be quite the lonely creature. If Light having his child would make sure that they were never separated, then maybe he was just that lonely, that desperate. And a child would be the ultimate symbol of their love—though Matsuda was still slightly put off that it could be considered love between these two.

Still, what he was witnessing from L, that the man was actually taking responsibility for his actions and not placing the blame on anyone else, or forcing another to do his dirty work, shocked him even more. If this wasn't proof of their love, he didn't know what was.

And then there was the doctor. Yikes, was all Matsuda could think for him. All he wanted was to make sure that his patient was healthy, that the baby would taken care of (though Matsuda cringed at the thought of the second meaning to that phrase), and that he would be getting his money.

Then what were Matsuda's thoughts on the matter? Did he think that Light and L should have the baby? It _would_ be the ultimate test of their relationship. It would give them both some real responsibility. It would go against everything Light's father wished and wanted. And it would go against Light's very self. He wanted to be a man, didn't want a child growing inside him.

Yet, Matsuda just could not think about terminating that life inside the younger man—no, the _teenager_. Was a teen even ready to have a child? Probably not, but Light was quite mature for his age anyway. Still, killing that living creature growing inside Light was horrible, wrong, disgusting.

While the others were still simmering, Matsuda spoke up, "U-um, excuse me. How far along is…is Light-kun?" He had a small, hopeful smile on his face. Maybe, if they really couldn't handle it, and it wasn't that old of a child, then maybe…No, he couldn't think it. But he still wished to know.

The doctor looked at Matsuda for a long moment before shaking his head and turning back to Light. "I cannot truthfully say," he finally answered. "If he had a normal menstrual cycle, then perhaps I would know; but as far as I know, this would have been his first period if he had not gotten pregnant."

"Would the pill have something to do with his menstrual cycle?" L decided to ask. Perhaps there was some vital information needed, information he held dear to his heart. That first night.

"Of course, it would!" Soichiro answered for the doctor. "That pill stops Light from being a woman! He wouldn't…have his time of the month unless he stopped taking his pills." The topic was a little too…feminine for his tastes.

The doctor sighed, but replied, "Yagami-san is correct. The pills slow down estrogen production along with several other things. No estrogen, no maturing egg. So, is there a specific reason the pills are an issue?"

"They…stop me from…being…this," Light supplied, voice cracking. He could barely handle anything above "heat stroke," let alone "pregnant" at this moment. Was this really happening?

L offered the needed information, hand still squeezing Light's. "About a month ago, August 24th to be exact, Light-chan was unable to take his nightly pill because of…certain circumstances. The next morning, he woke up more or less how you see him now, instead of the male one normally sees him as. For the next two weeks, he took the pill every night and slowly began to lose his femininity. However, after…um…yes. Anyway, for the two weeks after that, he gained back much of his feminine features and is now how you see him, even though he continued to take his pill."

He was unable to say that he and Light actually had sex. At least, aloud…in front of the other's father.

"Then, Yagami-kun should be approximately in his fourth week, in pregnancy terms. The calendar starts at the previous menstrual cycle, the first day of the last period, but seeing as he has never had one, the day he didn't take his pill would be the first day, the one that screwed around with his body. Obviously, he is about two weeks pregnant, physically. Now, before we do anything—and that includes tests and perhaps an abortion, if he so wishes, I must consult with Yagami-kun's normal pediatrician. Yagami-san, could you please come with me so we may discuss certain things about your…son's birth before I contact his regular doctor?"

And with that, Soichiro followed the doctor out of the room, ready to burst.

Wow, that stranger was able to avoid the whole deadly argument. Nice. L finally breathed a sigh of relief, as did Matsuda, who collapsed into Soichiro's vacated chair. Light just laid back into his pillows. He wanted sleep so badly; he wanted L too, to comfort him…though he also wanted to kill the man before him.

He was actually knocked up. He was actually carrying a child. He was utterly reduced to a woman on every level, and he hated it! And, to top it off, L probably knew about it before he did. That's when he took in the fact his hand was still grasping the other's. But he didn't want to let go. There was still that comfort factor, after all.

L stared down at him, causing the teen to be quite uncomfortable. He squirmed beneath the gaze, ready to tell his boyfriend to quit it, when L's other hand raised to his head and gently brushed back his bangs from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," the detective breathed, only for Light's ears. No matter how much of a mess they were in, no matter how much fault he could pin on Light, no matter if he actually did want that baby, L wished to apologize to the one he loved.

Light's eyes widened. L was actually saying he was sorry for something he did. He was actually taking the blame, the credit. He really did care for him…Plus, he had tried to defend Light, tried to explain as much as he could…

"I really didn't mean to…have this happen," he continued. Light just pulled his lover onto the bed with him. At that, Matsuda glanced up, but he only smiled sweetly and went back to thinking about what he could do to convince Soichiro of what was best for Light.

With a sigh, Light replied, "I know." Black-grey eyes widened in delighted surprise. Light wasn't going to kill him! He knew that this was definitely an improvement. Maybe it was finally sinking in.

They hugged each other close for a few minutes, before L brought up the subject again. "Also, Light-chan…Light…Whatever happens, please, let it be a decision we both make…together."

Decision…together…They would decide together…

But what was that decision? It was about this damn baby…but what would they do? What were their options, even? Light knew that his father wanted this baby aborted at all costs. Matsuda seemed to pale at the mention of such an act. If he did let the child grow inside him, then wouldn't he be continually brought down to being a girl, grow a belly, become even fatter, and the like? Could he handle that?

And what would become of the child once born? No way could he tell his mother…Could he? Telling her and Sayu about his homosexual relationship was one thing. Explaining that he was also pregnant with the other man's child would be like throwing his whole family off Mt. Fuji, and then sending L and himself after them as well.

But if the…baby was born, then what would they do? Raise the damn thing? Adoption? Foster parents until he was ready? Orphanage? And what about L? Could he even handle being a father? Light knew _he_ sure couldn't yet. And he most certainly couldn't be a mother yet, if ever.

Still…L was learning, even at that very moment. He was learning to take responsibility, to take care of the one he loves. So, would he love the baby, too?

Light's mind started hazing over again as drowsiness took over. In his last moments of consciousness, he wondered what his baby would look like, more like him, or more like its father? It would be a girl; he wanted a girl. No, maybe he wanted a boy…At least he would understand how to raise it if it was a boy.

L watched his love fall asleep in his arms. The teen's breathing became steady and deep, and L just continued to watch on. Matsuda could see the love and care in his eyes quite plainly. There was no doubt that these two were meant for each other. If they could handle something like this so easily—for the time being, at least—then they really did love each other. He was happy for the two.

A melancholy feeling washed over the investigator as he remembered his own past, lost loves, and the like. That's why he really wished that these two got lucky and were able to be with each other forever. He wished that Kira didn't exist, or would just disappear. Maybe, then, they wouldn't have to be suspect and detective, and only lovers.

Matsuda just continued to stare into his lap, a sad smile spread across his face. A face or two flashed through his mind, but he quickly stifled those memories. No need to remember what does not wish to be remembered, what prays to be forgotten.

He looked up again at least half an hour later, when Soichiro entered the room once more, the doctor right behind him. "—see no reason to stop the pill use if he will go back to being a man as soon as that _thing_ is out of him," Soichiro was saying.

"I understand, but, if they wish to keep the child," the doctor persisted, and Soichiro fumed at the reference that L was in on the decision, "then the pills must stop. And if they do wish to abort the pregnancy, the pills, as his doctor explained, will still mess with his body enough that they could cause serious side effects. His body might have already begun to grow immunity to them after that one day without them, and then the pregnancy hormones have also reacted oddly as well."

"Then get him new pills. _Fix it._" Soichiro was beyond upset. Apparently, from what L and Matsuda could figure out, the two doctors had spoken. And Soichiro didn't like it one bit.

The doctor was at his wits end. He seethed, "There are no other pills. That one was an experimental one to begin with. The fact that it has lasted this long is a miracle. Maybe it's time to let your _son_ choose for himself who he wishes to be."

L stared on in shock. What would the father say to that? What _could_ he say? Luckily, Light was still asleep. He didn't know what he would've done with the teen being awake.

Matsuda also stared, but a little less shocked. Sure, the doctor's words were quite surprising, but he could understand that the pregnancy would mean that Light would have to see him longer, and thus he'd receive more money. However, Soichiro was being his usual self that Matsuda, while not liking it at all, was almost used to. He was used to the Chief that couldn't see the other side to an argument where he thought he knew what was right. He was beginning to get used to the Soichiro Yagami who only wanted Light as a son and no other way possible.

It wasn't pretty; it wasn't nice; it wasn't welcomed. But it was still there, not able to just disappear.

Finally, Soichiro turned away from the doctor in a huff, ready to storm over to Light and question him if he really wanted that fucking creature growing inside his used-to-be-perfect stomach. Instead, he found his boss snuggling with his sleeping son on the bed, staring at him with wide, curious eyes.

He began slowly, "Get the fuck…off my son…right now…You've already done enough damage. Anymore and you won't have anything left to use to damage him further." If it was possible, L's eyes widened even more and he scrambled off his boyfriend. He did not wish to be castrated anytime soon.

Still, he kept a hand firmly wrapped around his love's hand. He couldn't separate that much. And he wanted to defy the older man just enough that he couldn't do anything.

Matsuda just curled in on himself in the chair. He knew he should help protect his friends—if he could call them that—but going up against the Chief in this state? Not gonna happen.

Nevertheless, the doctor cut in, "I would just like to run a few more tests on Yagami-kun to make sure that he and the embryo are healthy and the heat stroke didn't do anything too harmful. Hideki-kun, I also have permission from his pediatrician, as Yagami-san already knows, to run a few tests on him to make sure that his body is…well, I guess healthy would be the right word…for what he is. If you do not wish to be in the room, you and your…friend may leave."

He paused a minute, then turned to Matsuda, a frown creasing his forehead. "What exactly are you to these two men, if you had already known about the pregnancy, if you don't mind me asking?" he questioned.

The one in question just stared, like a deer caught in headlights, at the man. What was he supposed to say?

L saved him. "His name is Taro Matsui. He is a very close friend of ours we met through Yagami-san. He will be the godfather of the child, if we so choose to have it."

Matsuda looked on in awe. Were L's words true? He would be named godfather? That would mean so much to him! He would be allowed to actually take care of something! Some part of L was changing; Matsuda could see it. He could see the change in L's attitude towards…everyone and everything, including him. No longer was L shaking his head in frustration at his clumsy ways. No, he was giving him responsibility. He would have to raise the child if something ever happened to either of them…

The Kira Case. L was thinking of everything, wasn't he?

But what about Watari? He would have to know sooner or later, if L wished to pay for the pregnancy, or even the…No, they couldn't do it. And now that he was the godfather, even if it was only an embryo, he forbid them from getting rid of his child. If he had to become the father right away, so be it. He would do it. He would do anything for them now, anything for the child.

L began to wonder if his decision had been a mistake. Sure, Light had not been in on it, but he had a feeling that Matsuda was the only choice. There was no way that Watari could handle another little L running around. And he was too old; the possibility of him dying before the child reached adulthood was much too high for him to be a good godfather. Thus, Matsuda was given a complete reason to stay with them, and all would be content…hopefully.

However, now Matsuda's eyes began to brim with happiness. Maybe the man was just a little too eager…

Soichiro stomped his foot. "I forbid it! That's outrageous! Why would you trust _him_ to be your godfather? And what reason would you need for the godfather of a bunch of cells, hmm? That's all that abomination will ever be, after all."

L was getting so sick and tired of this man acting like this. "I don't believe this is your decision to make anymore, Yagami-san." His voice was so monotonous, so calm, that it was most definitely the final word.

The father swung to face the doctor and hissed, "Send all the bills to him, Doctor." And with that, he stormed out of the hospital, knowing his son would never be his again, knowing that he had lost all control of the situation…knowing that he couldn't handle any more.

* * *

**Author's Note: That...was unplanned. But it does move plot along. A lot. Next chapter, we'll finish up in the hospital and then move along.**

**August 24th is Near's birthday. I realized after typing it in. But I didn't want it to be exactly one month after getting the handcuffs. Thus, one month and a day. XD ((Also, that line really ****helps you guys w/ the timeline, doesn't it? XP))**

**Ah, that Mt. Fuji line: I was originally gonna have Grand Canyon, then realized they were in Japan, and my mind went to "What's really tall in Japan?" Hehehe...**

**Muahaha, you got some glimpses of Matsuda's past. He'll reveal his past in the future, don't worry.**** Haha, oxymoron.**

**Also, remember how I had that one amazing reviewer who had their own issues w/ their body - guy trapped in a girl's body? Well, they found the pills insulting 'cause there's nothing like ****that available to them. The part I put in about the pills was to hopefully, if they're still reading this, make them feel better. ^-^ And to anyone else who wishes to stunt the ****growth/puberty of their physical sex, but can't: here's to you, too. n_n**

**Remember, this fic is meant to really get you guys thinking. Controversial topics are my forte ((seriously)) and I'm looking forward to reviews that really discuss you, the readers', thoughts ****behind anything brought up in the fic. This includes abortion, intersex, gender identity, sexuality, parents, pregnancy, love and many more things. I promise, I'll reply as soon as I can and with just as much, if not more, thought.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: TADA! I forced the inspiration to come and it did! ^_- Now, I had to read a bit more research-wise to get more into the pregnancy stuff. Wanna know why? 'Cause I ****wanted to do a bit of a time skip for you guys! Haha, yeah, they're finally getting out of that 3-chapter-long hospital stay. XD Time passes and thoughts are shared. I don't want to keep ****a vicious cycle of thoughts about what the hell to do w/ the damn baby, so you get some revelations that need to happen. And I'm sick of everyone thinking individually. L and Light talk. ****^_-**

**Recap: Soichiro just walked out on L and Light ((and Matsuda)) in the hospital, done with it all. Light's gonna have some tests done. Oh, and Matsuda's been named ((by L)) as the ****godfather. XP**

**Warning: Don't like puke? Then why the hell are you reading an Mpreg, then? Ah, sorry. Yeah, so...um...Morning sickness...Oh, and Light's slightly OOC, sorry. Ah, and L's changing a lot, ****so he'll forevermore be OOC, I guess. But you like him, still, don't you? *hopeful eyes* Aaaand some hints that L watches porn...XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, the gayness-factor would go up by twenty points. All info on pregnancy, etc, was researched. I do, however own this whole idea. ^-^**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 12

A few hours later, and L, Light, and Matsuda were free men. Sort of. Light was once again chained to L, so neither was really free. Light was lying in bed, getting more sleep. The day was just too much for him. The doctor had woken Light up during one of the tests that were apparently going on while he was sleeping and he was wide-awake for the rest of his stay at the hospital.

He was completely healthy, and so was the baby. He was forbidden from taking the pills. His father had walked out on him. And now…Matsuda was his child's godfather? What was L thinking? Sure, the guy showed a bit of reliability, but he couldn't handle a child. And who said that the baby was staying inside him? Now that he had a clear mind, he realized so much of what was wrong with him having a (or even more than one, god forbid) kid.

He was a teenager, in college, with bright plans for his future. He was supposed to be a man and couldn't go out in public as a woman or even fat for that matter. And L was the damn father. That was not a good thing in any way possible. If he ended up having this kid, then L's job would put it in constant danger…if L wanted to keep Light and his child, that is. Oh, that was a whole other possibility!

With these lovely thoughts, Light fell into a fitful slumber, only to be awoken a little while later by L and the smell of dinner.

**~Wo-Man~**

A week passed. The Task Force, minus Soichiro and Matsuda, knew nothing. Even Watari was kept in the dark until L and Light could decide what to do. They were all told that Light was still not feeling well from the heat stroke and needed extra rest in the mornings. In reality, he got up at his normal hour, but spent the extra time in the bathroom. L was allowed in, though, and helped hold his hair back and comfort him. Light was amazed L would do such a thing for him.

That was another thing. Why was L actually caring for him? After all, he was a man who had everything done for him his whole life (probably) by Watari. He shouldn't suddenly do a bunch of stuff for the man…he…loves. Aw, that's so sweet!

The sounds of puke hitting the toilet water and Light's retching somewhat diminished the sweetness a lot, but it was the thought that mattered.

Now in his sixth week of pregnancy, Light was beginning to show signs. Not physically—his stomach hadn't grown too much. He did drink a lot of water, though. And ate all the food L had Watari prepare. Being the good boyfriend he hoped Light saw him as, L researched pregnancy during the wee hours of the morning when Light and Watari were asleep. Also, L made sure that Light didn't act too active. He was still tired. That's where Matsuda came in handy.

He also had researched stuff at home. But, while he did live alone, it felt so weird to search searching that kind of thing. He mainly relied on L's orders; he knew his boss had done a lot more research.

Whenever Soichiro had to say something to the three others in the know, he had Mogi or Aizawa, and sometimes even Watari, relay the message. There were few, and most were to L, but it got the message across: I am done with you all. Let's get back to work.

Light didn't know what his father had told his mother and sister, but he hoped nothing yet. He was still unsure if there would be anything _to_ tell to begin with. He still worried, though. What if they knew everything? Would his mother be disappointed? Would his sister be jealous or elated or…or even disgusted? Probably the latter…

In the investigation room, Watari brought in the usual morning coffee. L's, as usual, was mostly sugar, and Light's, as usual, was black. The teen was just lifting his mug to his mouth when he breathed in the usual sweet aroma of his delicious, bitter black coffee…and gagged.

The nausea came almost instantly and he rushed off to the bathroom, L in tow. He was crying as he threw up. What was left in his stomach anyway? He hadn't eaten breakfast yet!

"Light-chan will be alright. Morning sickness will be over eventually…" L tried comforting him. But it was to no avail. The tears kept falling and the sobs kept coming, long after Light was seated against the wall and L was preparing a cup of water and some mouthwash.

Matsuda had rushed in soon after L and Light had entered, but L shot him a warning glare and he backed off. Watari, too, had come by, but was sent away to fetch the mouthwash now in L's hand.

Head facing the ceiling, tears not stopping, Light cried, "No, I will not be alright!" After gargling the mouthwash, he groped blinding for L until he had the man's shirt in his hand. He pulled him close and his breath smelled minty fresh in L's face. "That was triggered by the smell of coffee! Coffee, dammit! How the hell am I supposed to go through this without my coffee? It's like my life force…"

His other hand reached for L's shirt and the older man was sure that the material would be forever stretched out. "Perhaps—"

"Get this thing out of me! I don't care if it's a damn little life in there! I want my coffee!"

"Addiction is never a good thing, Light-chan. Perhaps he should think about getting clean," L stated, ever the calm man he was.

Fire in his eyes, Light retorted, "Like you're one to talk! You are addicted to sugar!"

"Ah, but sugar helps me think. Coffee is just something that people use to release—"

"I don't freaking care!" His hands loosened and his head fell forward. Eventually, L was able to release himself and sat himself next to Light. He held him close as he continued to cry, utterly defeated.

What was he going to do? He wanted coffee, but he didn't think he could stomach the smell of it at all. How long did the sensitive nose thing last? He didn't know anything about pregnancy—L was the one who did all the research. And he couldn't ask his mom, now, could he? No, that would just disappoint her. Getting knocked up while still in college? Not part of the plan at all.

But he was indeed addicted to caffeine, as were most of the teens and adults in developed nations. But…there were other things that had caffeine. Chocolate was out—sugar and Light do not mix. He hated the stuff. And sodas were disgusting and full of sugar and rotted your teeth. Ah…but…yes…

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked quietly. L stared at him, as if to say 'Go on' and Light did indeed continue. "Doesn't tea have caffeine?"

L smiled his small smile and said, "I'll have Watari prepare Light-chan some. What kind?" As they discussed the different types of tea Light could have, the teen fixed his hair and cleaned his face. The conversation calmed his nerves. And soon, so did the tea. L replaced his own coffee with tea as well and made sure that nobody else brought theirs near the teen.

Still, Light was tired much more easily than normal. He also had to drink more tea to get the same push coffee usually gave him, thus forcing him to go to the bathroom more often. Well, either that or the pregnancy did that…

After Light's breakdown in the bathroom, L realized it was time to talk, face-to-face, about…everything. Their relationship, the baby, their future. Would they tell the rest of the Task Force? Would they tell Watari?

That night, once the rest of the Task Force left—earlier than normal, thanks to Light's need to sleep and L not wanting him out of his sight or sleeping horribly in his chair in the investigation room—L sat Light in one of the comfy chairs in their room. He sat in the one opposite him. Light knew exactly what was going on.

What would the other say? Did he want to keep the child? Would he want to stay with him?

They both started at the same time.

"Light-chan…"  
"L…"

After a fight of "you go first" "no, you go first" and so forth, L eventually won. He began, "Light-chan…Please know, I lo…I love you." Light blanched. He was sure the only other times L had ever said that was that night he had a stomach ache and after their second night of sex. For his lover to say that so easily—minus the stammer of course—was a huge step.

L continued, "And I also want you to know…Ah, this is extremely hard for me to say; I've never been in this position before…I will be by your side with whatever decision you make."

Tears began to well in Light's eyes. L really did love and care for him. He would stay with him…stay by his side…And he wouldn't choose for Light; they'd make the decision together.

**~Wo-Man~**

Watari had been watching L and Light for a while now, and very carefully over the past week. He knew exactly what was going on. The two were most certainly in a relationship. And he knew they must have made that relationship physical as well.

One worry, however, was how his ward knew _how_ to make things physical. He never had the "sex talk" and never had any relations before now. So, Watari was quite worried that if they did indeed have sex, L would be on the receiving end. Did he want the Great Detective to be so submissive to a Kira suspect?

And there was that obvious fact. He did not want the relationship between the two to become more than just friendship. He detested that, too, even. Light could easily manipulate L's feelings and get him to reveal his name. Trust would kill the man.

A thought had crossed Watari's mind more than once. One that he shuddered at the thought. What if L was the dominating one in the relationship? After all, Light's body, his habits, etc., were all very feminine. But if that was the case…how did L learn everything? Again, a shudder ran through Watari's whole body. He couldn't even let his mind wander far enough to answer that question. Instead, he focused on what he was doing now.

He was currently in an elevator heading up to L and Light's room. It was time that he talked with the two. He had a feeling that Soichiro knew about their "secret" relationship, but he also knew that the man would not wish to talk about it at all. Thus, he didn't try to speak with him anymore.

But he really needed to talk with L. And perhaps warn Light. He, too, was an overprotective father, even if there was no blood relation.

Watari reached the door to L and Light's shared room with a little apprehension making itself known to his movements. What could they be doing on the other side? Could the young Kira suspect be torturing L for information on his past? Or just torturing him for the hell of it, because he was that insane?

He had reason to suspect that something was up between the two. L was a little more wary of the teen and took more care of him. And how Light kept getting sick now made Watari wonder if he was getting sick from the guilt. That could be a very interesting possibility…

The door was locked, as he knew L usually did now…for the past month and a week, wasn't it? Ever since that one night he and Light had acted a little…different towards each other. He easily unlocked the door—usually, he didn't just because he respected L's privacy and such. What he heard made him realize that maybe the privacy was a good thing…or maybe not.

Light's soft—oddly enough—voice permeated the room, "—know, but maybe Dad's right and I should just get rid of the baby."

Watari froze. The door had made a bit of noise and L had caught the movement out of the corner of his eye as well. He now stared at his guardian with large, worried eyes. Did the man just hear Light's words? What would he think? Millions of thoughts went through his head. Light noticed L's now-frozen posture and turned to see what he was staring at…and gasped. The same thoughts, but just slightly more panicked, ran through Light's mind.

"R-Ryuzaki…" Watari started. What could he say?

But the three just remained silent once more. Minutes passed in award silence, tension so thick one would need a chainsaw to cut through it.

Eventually, Light couldn't take it anymore. He had a feeling Watari knew something. After all, the man had access to all the cameras in the headquarters. He stood and faced his lover's butler-type-person. "Watari," he began. "As you probably have guessed by now, Ryuzaki and I are…lovers."

"No," L hissed, wanting Light to stop. He couldn't do this to them! What would Watari do?

"And…and…well, you already know I'm intersex. As part woman, some genetic deformities have caused me to be able to…well…" He sighed. "I'm pregnant and L is the father." There, he said it. He accidentally used L instead of Ryuzaki, but he was too scared. Anxiety was eating him up from the inside. L too. How would the elder man respond?

He started by taking a deep breath, and then faced L. "Ryuzaki, is this true?"

L nodded. "It was confirmed at the hospital. This is why Yagami-san has cut all ties with Light-kun." Light was slightly disappointed that L had resorted back to using "-kun" but knew that the situation called for it. "I'm sorry we did not tell you earlier. However, we were just sitting down to discuss exactly what we should do. It is a very hard choice after all…"

Watari looked between the two lovers. He could see it in both their eyes. Light definitely wasn't Kira now. But he _was_ slightly helpless…and depended on L. He'd gotten it backwards. L was in his rightful place as dominant…Then how the fuck did he learn everything? Again, he had to suppress a shudder.

And L was actually trying to care for somebody. Yes…Light had done something to him, sparked something inside him that turned him into a real human with real emotions. For this, Watari was glad. And however they decided to take care of the child, he'd support his ward and his ward's lover. With a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his lips, Watari stated, "My funds are as endless as you need, Ryuzaki, Yagami-kun. And Ryuzaki, my arms are always open."

Light didn't understand what the last statement implied, but L certainly did. And he was really glad. There would always be the backup plan for whatever Light chose. Watari supported them. He was so relieved.

And Watari was relieved as well. He still didn't fully trust Light, but as long as nothing suspicious occurred, he would help the two men through this…overwhelming time. He smiled once more and exited the room, barely able to hear L's quiet "thank you" behind him.

Once the older man was gone, Light turned to L, worried. Had he made the right choice to tell Watari?

L smiled sweetly and stood, walking to his lover. "Thank you, Light-chan…I don't think I could have done that on my own…"

With a nervous chuckle, Light replied, "Neither could I." Holding each other close, they walked to the bed and sat on the edge. Light looked down at himself and then faced L. "My body's not meant to have a baby, L…"

L cocked his head to the side. What did he mean? Were his hips too small? He had breasts, after all…those delicious, voluptuous boobies…L shook his head to get those thoughts to go away. "The doctor said that Light-chan could carry the baby until the very end." What was he missing?

"No…" Light sighed. "I mean…_I'm_ not meant to have a baby…I'm not a woman; I can't be a mother…" He looked away, into the distance. L wondered if he was looking into the past, or maybe what he thought his future would be…

L sighed as well. What was he supposed to say? He was never in a situation like this until Light came along. But there was an odd feeling in his gut that pushed him to say his next words. "Light-chan is whoever he needs to be; and who he needs to be is himself…whoever that may be…You are not a woman, but you are also not a man. You are a teenager with a lot on his plate." He would have gone on except for Light falling flat on his face into the soft comforter on the bed.

"Shut up, _shut up_, _SHUT UP_!" he cried. "You seriously don't fucking get it!" His voice was muffled, but still strong, sounding slightly strained, as if he was on the verge of tears. "I grew up a boy. I grew up believing I was going to be a boy my whole life! I never expected to fall in love with another man, and then lose my perfect body to something like…this! And now I have a fucking _baby_ growing inside me, which just makes it that much harder for me!"

He sat up and faced L again, rage and sorrow warring in his eyes. "I hate my body; I want to be a damn man! I am not a woman and can never be!" He sighed, the sorrow winning in his eyes and all fight leaving him. He wished he wasn't handcuffed to L—he'd be able to move around, away from him, if he wasn't. Before L could speak, he went on, "But…I also don't think I can ever leave you…I'm not dependant on you, just so you know. I am my own person who can make decisions for myself. It's just…I still…need you…"

Again, L tried to talk, but, yet again, Light cut him off. "Just stop talking, L. You're never going to understand what's going on for me because it's never happened for you. Sure, you can sympathize, but like hell do I want anyone's sympathy. Still…" He looked down and clutched his stomach. "Still, I don't think that I could…I…Only if you can, alright?"

"Huh?" L couldn't follow the last part…or most of it really…

Light squeezed his eyes shut and said forcefully, "I just…have this feeling that I want this kid!" There. He said it. If he had the kid, then L would have to stay with him no matter what, as long as he was a man of his word. He couldn't live without L, and if this was the way for the man to stay, then so be it. He'd deal with the fatness and the womanly body afterwards. After all, the likelihood of gaining his real body back was very low; the pills wouldn't work anymore and there were no others he could use.

If he was stuck this way, he had to make sure that there was at least one person with him who loved him. And if he had a child with L…maybe he could take him away from his dad? Once the Kira Case was over and Light was proven innocent, L could take Light and their child away from here and somewhere safe and loving.

L was shocked. He, too, wished to have the child. There was just some parental instinct—which had lain dormant for twenty-four years—that was just being woken up. But Light was willing to lose his "perfect" body to have a baby with L? Something was off, and L was convinced he needed to figure out what it was. He hoped it had nothing to do with Kira…After all, Kira could easily be fooling him into thinking he needed to stay with Light…Light could manipulate him into pretty much anything in this state.

No, he couldn't think that. For the mean time, he would think that Light was the helpless teenager he seemed to be and he would hug him until they fell asleep…much to Light's disgust. He had to brush his teeth for twice his normal time the next morning…And he really needed to take a shower since he didn't even change clothes before going to bed either…

Still, any nightmare Light had that night—L witnessed a few, having only slept for a few hours—was forgotten in the morning and he was quite refreshed when he woke up again. That is, until he sat up.

"Bathroom!" he cried, tugging at L's wrist and forcing the other to run with him.

So…did they really decide that they wanted this?

* * *

**Author's Note: Yush! They're keeping the baby! Duh, this wouldn't be Mpreg w/o them keeping it! ^_-**

**If you can guess what Watari means by, "My arms are always open," you get a virtual double choco-chip cookie. n_n**

**And people wonder why I hate caffeine...Coffee was the example the website I was reading on pregnancy used as sensitive smell and I thought that that would be so torturous...I am ****evil; I know.**

**Watari got his whole section 'cause I thought you guys deserve his whole POV from the past few weeks. Haha, I know, it's so...*shudders* But, while he's not homophobic, he is Kira- ****phobic and also acts just like an overprotective father. Of course, he's gonna think things that are out of the oridinary...to say the least.**

**I'm sorry if you read the first section of Light's thoughts on the child, and then read the end part and see how freakin' different they are. It's to show how conflicting Light's thoughts are, ****how emotionally unstable he is, and how tired he was by then. As you could already tell by the very end of the chapter, he's gonna be switching back and forth between "I'm a man, ****dammit!" "I'm a teenager, dammit!" "I want L to stay with me forever, dammit!" and "I just want to be held, dammit!" Haha, yeah, Light's nuts, isn't he? Well, this shall be quite an ****interesting pregnancy...**

**Review, please! As I've said repetatively, I really want this story to make you think. So, now we are getting back to Light's not liking his body and now we have him saying he's all alone ****in his thoughts 'cause nobody's ever been through this like him.**


End file.
